


Puntos de vista.

by DADKE



Series: Puntos de vista. (Series) [1]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Blind Date, F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DADKE/pseuds/DADKE
Summary: Una cita a ciegas entre una chef y una asesina internacional tendrá dos puntos de vista completamente diferentes.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: Puntos de vista. (Series) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092746
Comments: 35
Kudos: 33





	1. Eve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tendría que ver muchas series y leer muchos fics o libros, pero creo que me hice adicta a ustedes y sus muestras de amor.  
> Ja! Estoy harta de tener una idea y decir como idiota "esto es un one shot de 500 palabras" Las bolas, mi ciela. Ya no confío en mi palabra.  
> A ver, creo que esto es algo que nunca se trató, y sí pasó, bueno... la originalidad la tiro al tacho. Acá lo tienen, directo de la galera.  
> En fin... (saca la escopeta, apunta al aire) pum pum!  
> Two shots.  
> Dos puntos de vista.  
> Va el primero.  
> Tw: DADKE_fic (vení a darme charla, hacer ronda de chistes o tomar una birra, todo es bienvenido). Gracias por el amor de siempre!

Restaba una hora para la caída del sol en una Londres bañada en un cielo despejado. Algo atípico. Algunos rayos de sol aún eran lo suficientemente intensos como para ser molestos. Eran mediados de Junio y la temperatura prestaba que la gente saliera el domingo con remera manga corta a disfrutar de los primeros días cálidos del año.

Eve había acatado vistiendo acorde.

Sus piernas estaban cruzadas y su brazo izquierdo apoyado sobre el respaldo del banco público de la plaza. Su rostro enfrentaba la copa de los altos árboles que se movían sutilmente por acción del viento haciendo que sus hojas choquen entre sí. El olor a cedro se mezclaba sutilmente con el aroma dulce por el carro a varios metros de distancia vendiendo algodones de azúcar. Esporádicamente algunos pasos se escuchaban frente a ella, de izquierda a derecha y viceversa, estrujando la grava del camino peatonal.

A su derecha a pocos centímetros los pasos se amortiguaron. Un velo espeso de jazmín mezclado con agua marina la recubrió entera y una voz llamó.

"¿Eve?"

Su rostro volteó hacia ella.

"¿Villanelle?"

"La misma y en persona." Vociferó entre dientes, ocultando una sonrisa. Eve se integró enfrentándola y estiró su mano derecha hacia ella.

"Un placer conocerte finalmente." Villanelle la tomó rápidamente.

"El placer es todo mío."

Para Eve el contacto rozaba lo eléctrico. En realidad, era una yuxtaposición perfecta. La suavidad de la piel en conjunto con su calidez contrastaba con la electricidad provocada cuerpo adentro de Eve. En un afán de sacudir y aclarar su cabeza volvió a hablar.

"¿Te ha costado encontrar la plaza?"

"Hoy en día creo que nada es difícil de encontrar con internet."

Eve balbuceó al aire.

"Tienes razón, hoy en día con internet todo es fácil. Gracias por acceder a mi invitación, se que mucha gente se queja por mis viejos modales. ¿Caminamos?" Dijo mientras su cuerpo enfilaba hacia su izquierda por el camino peatonal.

"Claro." Respondió y se posó a su lado, caminando al mismo ritmo. Inmediatamente retomó la conversación. "Con que _mucha gente_ se queja, ¿Eh?"

"¡Oh, no! ¡No es eso lo que quise decir!" Una risotada salió de la garganta de Villanelle. "En verdad yo no..."

"Bromeo Eve. Se a qué te has querido referir, no es necesario la aclaración. Me he dado cuenta que eres una buena persona aunque hayamos conversado poco. Perdón por mi poco tiempo o por mi respuestas a largo plazo."

"No te preocupes, no me molesta. Soy muy paciente." Villanelle encontraba algo dulce que Eve no la mirara mientras caminaba en línea recta, casi con vergüenza. "Dime, ¿Te gusta el helado?"

"Me encanta."

"¿Conoces la heladería de Luigi? Se encuentra aquí en la esquina." Eve entendió sutilmente su mano apuntando frente a ella.

Villanelle vio a unos veinte metros que un cartel negro con letras blancas retroiluminadas. ' _Luigi's_ '.

"No conozco muchos negocios por esta zona. ¿Es buen helado? Mira que yo soy muy crítica." Eve giró suavemente su rostro hacia su lado con una sonrisa.

"Yo también soy muy crítica de la comida y te puedo asegurar que, si no es el mejor de Londres, está muy cerca."

"¿Debería confiar en tí? Mira que el negocio no tiene tan buena pinta." Ambas mujeres se acercaban a la esquina a la espera de que el semáforo cambie su color.

"Me pones presión. No sé si debes confiar tanto en mí."

"Y ahora tú me pones en duda. ¿Me asesinarás acaso?" Villanelle soltó una risa algo nerviosa ante su propio comentario.

"No, no. Nada de asesinatos. Lo prometo. Pero no prometo que no morirás luego de probar este helado."

Un auto frenó fuertemente en la avenida a pocos metros ante el cambio del semáforo de verde a amarillo. Ambas giraron en esa dirección asustadas ante el chirrido de los neumáticos contra el pavimento. Al mismo tiempo emprendieron el cruce peatonal y Eve cortó el incómodo silencio.

"Alguien estaba apurado." Alzó sus cejas denotando su frase y Villanelle rió suavemente.

Dos pasos antes de entrar al local la puerta de cristal se abrió cuando un cliente salía de la heladería y una campanilla sonó en la parte superior, dándole aviso a los pocos empleados que alguien entraba o salía.

Eve giró sobre su talón izquierdo dando paso e instintivamente su brazo derecho se estiró, dejando su mano posarse suavemente sobre el abdomen y la cintura de Villanelle. Sutilmente empujó, marcando el paso para que se alejara y permitiese salir a la persona. Automáticamente Eve notó el toque sin aviso previo.

"Discúlpame. Debí preguntarte." Dijo girando suavemente hacia ella.

"Descuida. Es muy amable de tu parte."

Cuando ambas entraron al local una voz grave detrás del mostrador las irrumpió el ambiente entre ambas.

"¡Eve! ¡Siempre es bueno verte! ¿Cómo te encuentras?"

Eve giró hacia el hombre robusto y con algo de sobrepeso.

"Hola Luigi. Bien, ¿Y tú?"

"Siempre es bueno verte. Yo me encuentro bien." El hombre la envolvió en un abrazo y susurró en su oído. "¿Algún día me dirás cómo lo haces?"

"Sólo si me dices la receta de tu chocolate suizo." Le devolvió.

"Me temo que si lo hago no volverías aquí." Largó una suave risa mientras se alejaba.

"¿Villanelle?" Llamó. Balbuceó en respuesta mientras miraba la cartelería de los sabores. Eve giró nuevamente hacia su acompañante.

"Hay muchos, no sé cuál elegir. ¿Qué me recomiendas?"

"El chocolate suizo, sin dudas. Y el resto son todos muy buenos."

Pidieron dos pequeñas tazas plásticas de dos sabores cada una. Eve metió la mano en su bolsillo trasero de su jean que contenía tres billetes doblados a la mitad. De cinco, diez y veinte libras. Pagó con el primero y emprendieron viaje nuevamente hacia la enorme plaza frente a ellas, caminando alrededor.

Cada tantos metros, plaza adentro sobre cuadriláteros de cemento con diez centímetros de desnivel, algún tipo de entretenimiento para niños se alojaba allí. Desde adultos haciendo malabares, hasta juegos de plazas para los menores. Sobre el contorno gobernaba el camino de grava fina utilizada para caminar y lo suficientemente apta para los corredores de larga distancia.

Villanelle metió su cuchara en su chocolate suizo y cuando la introdujo en su boca inmediatamente un gemido salió de su garganta. Eve rió silenciosamente ante ello.

"¿Está bueno?"

"¡El mejor chocolate que he probado!" Volvió a introducir otra cuchara en su boca, volvió a desprender un sonido de placer y habló con la boca llena. "¡Definitivamente esto es increíble Eve!" La morocha volteó sutilmente hacia ella.

"Me alegra saber que aún tengo afinado mi sentido del gusto."

"Te has ganado mi confianza en ese sentido, te lo aseguro." Eve empezaba a comer de su tacita mientras seguían caminando. "No conocía esta plaza."

"Suenas decepcionada. ¿Acaso no te gusta?"

"Convengamos que si vienes con tacos no la pasas bien." El sonido de la grava bajo los pies de Villanelle se hizo más estruendosa. "Me alegro haber traído zapatos con taco bajo."

"Créeme, mujeres con tacones pueden caminar tranquilamente aquí, la grava no es tan molesta." Pronunció antes de ingerir otra cuchara.

El comentario descolocó a Villanelle.

"¿Lo dices por experiencia?"

Abrió sus ojos mirándola de forma incrédula mientras Eve seguía caminando con su rostro al frente. La diferencia de casi diez centímetros de altura entre ellas de alguna forma se hacía más notable. La mujer más baja largó un resoplido.

"¡Oye! Me tienes como una casanova. No podrías estar más lejos."

"¿Segura? Siento como si cualquiera quisiera salir contigo Eve, eres hermosa y muy buena persona. E indudablemente alguien que tiene buen gusto culinario. Sobre todo en helados."

Eve negó al suelo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Ja, lo que digas. Gracias por el cumplido por cierto, tú también eres hermosa."

La morocha giró para enfrentarla y, casi como obligación, haciéndose cargo de sus palabras recientes.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que volvió a hablar mientras Villanelle continuaba ya casi terminando su helado.

"¿Así que eres rusa?" Volvió a murmurar en respuesta y ya su cucharita rasqueteaba el fondo de la tacita. "Y dime, ¿Qué haces aquí en Londres?"

"Bueno, trabajo para una empresa rusa situada aquí. Como ya te dije, auspicio de traductora y viajo constantemente entre un país y otro."

"¿Vives aquí o allí?"

"¿Me crees si te digo que en ninguno de los dos?"

Largó una risotada mientras se alejaba un metro para dejar la tacita vacía en un tacho de basura a su lado sin cortar el paseo. Eve alzaba sus cejas sorprendida ante el comentario. Cuando volvió se posicionó a la izquierda de la morocha.

"Vivo en París. Estoy enamorada de esa cuidad."

"Entonces no tienes muchos inconvenientes para llegar aquí." Villanelle negó con su cabeza.

"Creí que Londres iba a ser feo pero los últimos meses me han enseñado que no." En un cambio drástico de conversación la rusa recordó la pequeña biografía de Eve en la aplicación de citas vista hacía cinco días atrás. "Me he reído demasiado con tu biografía y tu historia de la orca."

Ambas rieron fuerte. Eve se concentraba comiendo su helado mucho más pausado que su acompañante.

"Bueno, son experiencias que nos quedan gravadas en nuestras mentes. ¿No crees?"

"Sí pero..." Villanelle se tomó diez segundos antes de proseguir. Leía el celular en voz alta. " 'Eve. Treinta y cinco años. Emoji de chef, emoji de cangrejo.' "

"Eso es porque soy de cáncer."

"Lo supuse. Continúo. 'Una vez durante mis vacaciones, cuando era chica, vi cómo una orca capturaba un lobo marino bebé y lo golpeaba hasta matarlo contra las rocas. Luego se lo comió. No confío de Willy.' " Ambas volvieron a reír.

"Esa película es muy mala y todos deberían saber que las orcas son asesinas despiadadas. ¡Sólo estoy ayudando a la comunidad! Es mi humilde aporte."

Villanelle recuperaba el aliento y seguía preguntando.

"¿En dónde trabajas de chef Eve?"

"En ningún lado. Soy una especie de _freelance_ , trabajo desde mi casa."

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"Bueno, tengo varios clientes 'importantes' que me contratan para que les haga su comida del mediodía de la semana, o de todas sus comidas semanales." La mujer hizo énfasis con sus dedos sobre la palabra y prosiguió. "No quieren comer comida chatarra, lo cual me parece bien, entonces me contratan para que haga sus viandas."

Villanelle asentía lentamente y volvía a mirar su celular con la pequeña biografía en el perfil de Eve.

"Continúo. 'Desconfío de la gente que come la hamburguesa con queso cheddar.' Oye, eres demasiado prejuiciosa."

"Soy lo que soy. Tómalo o déjalo." Su tono había bajado varias octavas, rozando lo peligroso. Meneó sus hombros en acompañamiento.

En cierta manera la respuesta no ofendía a Villanelle. Por lo contrario, mostraba cuán segura era Eve de sí misma.

"Te alegrará saber que he comido hamburguesas sin queso cheddar." Eve torció las comisuras de sus labios.

"Suficientemente justo." Dijo alzando una mano al aire.

"Bien, y por último. 'Emoji de un murciélago.' ¿Qué tiene que ver contigo? ¿Has tenido una experiencia traumática con ellos como Bruce Wayne?"

Un ataque de risa surgió por parte de la mujer mayor.

"¡No estás tan alejada!" Recuperaba el aliento antes de seguir. Ya habían doblado dos veces sobre los vértices de la larga plaza. "No soy Batwoman por si te lo estás preguntando." Se tomó otros segundos antes de responder y extendió su dedo índice izquierdo sobre su cara. "Por mis lentes. Mi amiga Elena se burla de ello y me ha llamado así."

"Ya veo. Me estoy preguntando seriamente cómo haces para aún tenerlos puestos sin matarte." Eve dio un nuevo bocado a su helado y meneó sus hombros.

"Los uso mucho, los amo. Además, te acostumbras. ¿Te molesta que los use?" Villanelle dudó su respuesta.

"No lo creo. Sólo que me hace sentir en desigualdad de condiciones."

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"Claro. Siento que tú puedes ver algo en mí que yo no puedo ver en tí. Es como si miraras muchas más cosas que yo y eso me hace sentir débil. Los ojos son la ventana del alma, dicen."

"Entonces sí te molesta que los use."

"No. No quiero que te inhibas por mi comentario, úsalos." Eve no respondió y Villanelle siguió mientras se acercaban unos metros a lo que parecía un nuevo stand de acróbatas haciendo sus espectáculos callejeros. "No podría ver nada si me pusiera unos en éste momento."

Eve volvió a marcar una armoniosa sonrisa.

"Años de práctica."

El dedo índice de Eve se posó sobre el botón plateado que se encontraba a la izquierda del umbral de veinte centímetros de profundidad.

"¡Ya voy!"

El grito provino desde el fondo del _atelier_ de Elena. Se escucharon unos cuantos pasos estruendosos y luego un golpe seco de madera contra madera.

"¡Mierda!"

Una sonrisa divertida salió de Eve mientras compungía su cara por el golpe en el interior. Se había dado cuenta que, en su apuro por abrir la puerta, Elena se había trastabillado contra su pequeña mesa de madera sobre el pasillo de recepción.

"¡No estoy apurada!" Le dijo mientras negaba con su cabeza, aún divertida.

El chasquido de la cerradura sonó. Elena se tomó unos segundos respirando agitada delante de ella y revisándola de pies a cabeza.

"¿Lo has traído?"

Eve movió su brazo que se encontraba a su espalda y su mano contenía un _tupperware_ mediano con pedazos de torta de chocolate dentro.

"Brownie sin nueces. Tu favorito." Un gemido grotesco salió de la garganta ajena haciendo sonreír a Eve.

"Dios, eres mi heroína." Ambas mujeres entraron y caminaron a la par por el pasillo antes de salir al inmenso taller de Elena. "Quítate esa mierda, sé lo mucho que los odias."

Los dedos de Elena se posaron sobre el marco de los lentes Ray-Ban Active Lifestyle de Eve, los removió de su rostro y se los dio en mano. La chef los cerró y los posicionó en su escote. Diez pasos después sintió como el olor a masilla epoxi se colaba por los orificios de su nariz.

Elena se adelantó unos pasos y arrastró una silla para ella.

"Siéntate. ¿Quieres té?"

"Café sí tienes." Dijo mientras su mano acariciaba el respaldo y tomaba asiento con su mirada perdida en la pared que contenía dos ventanales de tres metros de altura, iluminando el _atelier_ hasta el último rincón.

Dos minutos después el olor estimulante de la bebida danzaba dentro del lugar.

"¡Cuéntamelo todo!" Gritaba Elena desde el fondo donde tenía su pequeña cocina. Eve rió mientras enfrentaba el suelo con sus manos enroscadas entre sus muslos.

"Bueno, el celular me ha dicho que es caucásica con cabello rubio. Pero sabes que no es muy exacto."

"¿¡Qué dices!? ¡Habla más alto!"

"¡Elena no gritaré para que mi voz cruce todo el _atelier_! Ven y te contaré."

Un minuto después la joven se acercaba y dejaba la bandeja de madera contra la pequeña mesa metálica que usaba para sus comidas.

"Muéstramela. Me pondré a trabajar mientras me cuentas de ella."

Eve sacó su celular del bolsillo de sus pantalones y se lo dio a Elena. Frente a ella había un maniquí sólo del cuello y cabeza.

"Abre la aplicación. Allí están todas sus fotos." La mujer obedeció y silbó marcando su sorpresa. Miró a Eve que hacía una mueca de dolor ante el sonido.

"Lo lamento, a veces lo olvido. Dios mío Eve, ahora si te diré que vale la pena mi trabajo."

"Dímelo."

"Es caucásica y rubia." Eve revoleó sus ojos al aire y su mano derecha buscaba la taza de café.

"¿Podrías no repetir lo mismo que me dice mi celular?" Elena rió.

"De acuerdo. Su rubio es color miel, su pelo por debajo de los hombros unos diez centímetros. Dios, hasta me dan ganas de acariciarlo."

"¿Muy sedoso?"

"Muy." Elena se acercó a la mesa, tomó un sorbo de café y comió de un solo bocado un pedazo de torta. "Jamás me voy a explicar cómo haces para que el brownie te quede así de perfecto."

"Es mi trabajo, Elena. Si no me saliera bien estaría en apuros."

Luego volvió a su espacio de trabajo mientras el ruido plástico indicaba que estaba sacando la masilla y pegaba grotescamente pedazos sobre el maniquí.

"Sus ojos son grandes, pero no de manera deforme, sino atentos. Son marrones pero muy claros, avellana te diría. ¿Cómo se llama?" Los dedos de la morocha empezaban a contornear la masilla a la parte de la mandíbula.

"Villanelle."

"¿Es francesa?"

"De Rusia."

"Eso tiene mucho sentido." El tono de voz era sarcástico. "¿Qué más?"

"Veintiocho años. Traductora. Soltera. A veces tarda en responder pero se excusa rápidamente y me dice que es por trabajo. Le gusta mi tranquilidad."

"¿Se dedica al modelaje?"

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Eve, no te miento cuando te digo que es preciosa. Mira, soy heterosexual, pero no me importaría hacerle los honores si me lo pide. ¿Tú has dado _match_?"

"No, ella lo hizo. ¿Crees que puede estar burlándose de mí?"

"Eso dímelo tú. ¿Qué tal sus conversaciones? ¿Te parece seria?"

"Es divertida. Me dijo que le gusta mucho mi cabello y no parece ser una loca psicópata o algo así."

"Si es una psicópata por favor que me mate inmediatamente."

Eve volvía a reír divertida meneando su cabeza. El humor de Elena era único y la reconfortaba en todo tipo de circunstancia. Siguió trabajando unos cuantos minutos. El rasguño de su espátula de metal contra la masilla llegaba perfectamente a oídos de la morocha.

"¿Cómo estás?" Preguntó a la vez que trabajaba de manera delicada sobre los pliegues de los labios.

"Bien. Han pasado dos semanas sin accidentes. El trabajo va muy bien, y eso me tiene ocupada sin salir demasiado."

"Eve, sé lo mucho que luchas por no usar tu bastón pero no quisiera que tengas un accidente. Ya has tenido suficiente."

"Descuida, sabes que no lo utilizo cuando hago trayectos que conozco."

"¿Y si hay algún cambio sobre la superficie?" Eve resopló y cambió de conversación.

"Nos veremos en dos días en la plaza de siempre."

"¿Se lo has dicho?"

Eve se llamó a silencio y masajeó su frente, nerviosa.

"¡Eve! ¿¡Cómo que no se lo has dicho!?"

"¡No hubo oportunidad Elena! ¡Deja de renegarme!"

Elena sabía perfectamente que estaba mintiendo.

"¿Quieres que te acompañe?"

"No, estaré bien. Ella no me ha hecho problema por el lugar. Iremos a Luigi's. La conquistaré con el helado de allí."

"¿Me harás un favor? ¿Llevarás el bastón en caso de que ocurra algo indeseable? Repito: has tenido suficientes experiencias."

"De acuerdo, si eso te deja más tranquila llevaré mi bastón en caso de emergencia."

Bastaron otros veinte minutos hasta que Elena finalizó su trabajo marcando los últimos detalles del contorno de sus ojos. Movió el maniquí frente a Eve.

"Ha quedado bastante bien y en tiempo récord. Cincuenta minutos."

"Eres la mejor." Respondió Eve con una sonrisa lateral.

"Oh, ¡Espera! La última vez no pude hacerlo." Sacó del bolsillo de su delantal su celular y activó la cámara apuntando a Eve de frente a la pieza recubierta de masilla.

"¿Para qué haces eso?"

"Porque es como si pudieses ver por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, casi mágico. Y me hace muy feliz que yo te pueda dar algo de ese poder, tu mirada cambia completamente." Eve sonrió una vez más ante las palabras de Elena. "Vamos, ya estoy filmando."

Eve cortó el suministro de información a todos sus sentidos habilitados menos el del tacto en sus manos y empezó su recorrido.

Esa noche regresó a su hogar. Cerró la puerta, insertó su llave en la cerradura y dio dos vueltas. Medio metro arriba sus dedos encontraron el cerrojo y lo trabó.

Volteó y el breve pasillo la recibía. A su derecha a dos pasos se encontraba una pequeña mesa con un cuenco donde dejó sus llaves. Removió sus Ray-Ban, los cerró y los dejó a un costado. Al otro lado del cuenco dejó su celular. Presionó el botón de encendido a un costado y una voz metálica salió por el parlante.

" _Tienes una notificación nueva._ " Eve deslizó su dedo índice por la pantalla hasta llegar al rectángulo. " _Whatsapp, dos mensajes nuevos de Elena._ " Golpeó dos veces seguidas con su yema. Su rostro estaba perdido en la pared frente a ella. " _Elena, mensaje. Te lo envío porque me parece precioso más allá que no lo aprecies como corresponde, pero el audio tampoco tiene desperdicio. Diecinueve cero nueve. Elena, envió un video. Diecinueve diez._ "

Eve picó dos veces sobre el video, reproduciéndolo.

La voz inconfundible de Elena salió por el altoparlante.

" _Vamos, ya estoy filmando._ "

"¿Así que haces running?"

"Así es. Todos los días."

"¿Todos?" Villanelle giraba sorprendida hacia su derecha buscando el rostro de Eve que le dio una suave sonrisa.

"Todos." Dijo alzando sus dos cejas. "Y tenis de tanto en tanto."

"Ah sí, he visto tu fotografía jugando al tenis. ¿Corres en ésta plaza?"

Eve titubeó su respuesta.

"Sí, a veces vengo aquí. No siempre. Me aburre andar en círculos." Regaló una otra sonrisa algo rota. "¿Tú? ¿Te las arreglas para hacer algo de deporte?"

"Cuando puedo hago ejercicio en mi casa. No me gusta ir a gimnasios y esas cosas."

"Tienes un bonito cuerpo, no creo que no vayas por vergüenza." Villanelle sonrió ante el cumplido.

"Gracias por decirme algo así. No soporto hacer ejercicio frente a otros, soy muy reservada en ese aspecto."

"¿Eres de las que se ponen de distintos colores ante el esfuerzo físico? ¿Suda más de lo habitual? ¿No quieres llamar la atención porque hace muchas pesas para ser tan femenina y espantas a los otros?"

Villanelle la miró de manera incrédula ante sus hipótesis y echó a reír fuerte.

"¡No Eve! Simplemente no me gusta."

"Todo es absolutamente respetable." Dijo mientras su cuchara se llenaba de helado y comía. Por el peso de la taza en sus dedos quedaría una más antes de acabarse.

"¡Mira Eve!" La morocha volteó su cara hacia ella. "¡No! ¡No a mí! ¡Allí! Están haciendo piruetas unos equilibristas. ¡Ven!"

La mano de Villanelle se cerró en la muñeca izquierda de Eve y comenzó a correr en diagonal plaza adentro, tirando de ella.

"¡Villanelle! ¡Espera!"

La mano derecha de la chef sostenía la tacita con la pequeña cuchara dentro y el restante de chocolate.

"¡Acaban de empezar! Llegaremos a tiempo. ¡Vamos activa ese running Eve!"

El mundo de Eve pronto se derrumbó. Todo el disimulo y su concentración se iba por la borda en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Contó en vano los pasos. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis...

Esperaba el momento como si fuese inevitable. A sus adentros se sorprendió por la cantidad de pasos que pudo dar fuera de su espectro de seguridad. Y cuando creía que podía superar la inminente catástrofe su pie derecho la trajo a Tierra.

La punta de la zapatilla blanca golpeó con el desnivel de uno de los cuadriláteros internos de la plaza. Su cuerpo empezó a inclinarse hacia adelante. El agarre de Villanelle era fuerte, firme, lo suficiente para no liberarla cuando comenzó el descenso de ella hacia el concreto. Cuando el cuerpo de Eve tiró de Villanelle hacia atrás abrió sus dedos liberándola.

En su afán por no dejar basura en el suelo su mano jamás soltó la tacita con el helado. Su codo y parte de su antebrazo derecho en conjunto con su rodilla del mismo perfil fue lo primero que impactó. Luego vino el resto del cuerpo. Por inercia no solo la compotera salió despedida a pocos centímetros, sino también sus lentes. Eve quedó tumbada boca abajo en el suelo.

Villanelle volteó hacia atrás con sus ojos avellanas abiertos de par en par, observando el cuerpo en el piso a un metro de distancia.

Un ardor escaló rápidamente en la mujer acostada desde el codo derecho y siseó de dolor. La mota de pelo ocultaba su rostro. En el aturdimiento Eve tuvo problemas para ordenar su cabeza y estabilizar la situación.

Se incorporó lentamente sobre sus rodillas y sus palmas. Su mano izquierda se liberó del suelo y acarició su rostro de punta a punta.

' _Los lentes. No están._ '

Eve apeló a su máxima concentración y memoria para recordar hacia dónde habían salido disparados luego del impacto. Gateó unos centímetros hacia adelante, tanteando el piso con sus manos hacia un lado y otro. Pronto sus dedos tocaron una superficie lisa y en forma de punta. Acomodó su tacto para descubrir mejor el objeto y lo recorrió rápidamente. Al segundo lo soltó, era un zapato. El olfato le dio el vestigio de información que restaba. El jazmín y agua marina le dieron la bienvenida una vez más. Por inercia alzó su rostro con su boca semiabierta mientras una voz arriba de ella se activaba.

"Eve, ¿Te encuentras bi-?"

Los ojos de ambas se encontraron por primera vez. Desnudos. Brindando información el uno con el otro. Villanelle inspiró y contuvo el aire en sus pulmones, su compañera lo escuchó.

Eve, que había dado su primer paso en falso de la cita, se arrepintió de su movimiento automático. Se arrepintió de alzar su rostro. Los lentes que tanto odiaba siempre la protegían en casos como éste que, por obra del destino, ahora se encontraban fuera de ella.

Rápidamente bajó su cabeza, desesperada y nerviosa, moviéndola de un lado a otro.

"Sólo... dame un segundo. Enseguida estoy contigo." Su voz salió ahogada.

Siguió moviendo un poco más sus manos, gateando hacia su derecha omitiendo el dolor de su brazo y sus uñas chocaron sutilmente con plástico. Volvió a acomodar su mano alrededor del objeto. Pronto sus dedos se mojaron de un líquido algo espeso y apenas frío. Acercó sus yemas a su nariz que no sintió nada. Sacó su lengua y rozó el contenido que lo identificó rápidamente. Era la tacita del helado restante. Lo tomó y lo pasó a su mano menos hábil, mientras con la derecha seguía rastrillando el suelo en busca de sus lentes. Dos segundos después sus dedos sentían el material liso. Acarició un poco más y sintió el marco con su forma cóncava.

Rápidamente los ajustó nuevamente a su cara y, apoyándose en su rodilla izquierda, se integró sobre sus pies. Por memoria se acercó unos centímetros a la izquierda donde había encontrado el zapato de la rubia. Estiró su mano en esa dirección y no hubo nada al tacto.

"¿Villanelle?"

Temerosamente dio dos pasos más en esa dirección con su brazo extendido moviéndolo de un lado a otro. La desesperación se asentó más en su torrente sanguíneo.

"¿¡Villanelle!?"

No hubo respuesta. Ya no había olor a jazmín ni a agua marina. Como por arte de magia se había esfumado.

"Villanelle." Susurró. "Por favor, no me dejes aquí."

Nada.

Sus hombros cayeron en decepción. Ella había sido lo suficientemente sigilosa para huir sin hacer demasiado ruido o Eve estaba demasiado aturdida para prestar atención al golpeteo contra el concreto.

Sintió una suave cosquilla corriendo lentamente hacia abajo en su antebrazo derecho. Su índice izquierdo rascó la zona y lo sintió húmedo. Repitió el proceso. Al olfato no le brindaba nada pero su lengua supo darle la respuesta con un sabor metálico. Un solo dictamen. Sangre.

Sus dedos derechos masajearon su frente buscando algo de tranquilidad en el caos. Debía volver por donde había venido. Giró y temerosamente fue paso por paso hacia dónde, creía saber, había sido el camino que había transitado con anterioridad. Encontró el desnivel con que había tropezado y bajó suavemente.

Buscó con su audición la grava. Era tan fina y había dado los suficientes pasos para no escucharla dónde estaba.

Como un ángel de la guarda el sonido de unos zapatos con taco martillaban repetitivamente contra el asfalto y se aproximaba desde la izquierda hacia ella. Eve dio dos pasos más, temerosa, y alzó sus dos manos hacia el frente. La débil aún llevaba la tacita.

"Disculpe, señora."

Antes de llegar a ella una masa corporal impactó contra Eve haciéndola retroceder tambaleando. Se inclinó levemente hacia adelante aún con sus brazos extendidos.

"Perdón, no quise golpearla."

"Fíjate por dónde caminas." La voz era grave, de un hombre de contextura.

"Disculpe nuevamente señor. Necesito su ayuda."

"No doy limosnas."

El hombre pasaba a su lado siguiendo camino y a su lado el taconeo. Era una pareja caminando. Eve giró sobre su eje.

"No, no. Necesito ayuda. No puedo ver. Necesito..." La morocha pensó a toda velocidad un punto de referencia. "Necesito saber dónde está la heladería de Luigi's."

"Si eres ciega no veo tu bastón. Quítate esos lentes, a lo mejor veas un poco mejor." La voz ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos y Eve no quiso tirar de esa cuerda. Podría salir más perjudicada.

Siguió girando sobre sí, buscando referencia con sus oídos. Una voz a algo más de tres metros de distancia gritaba al aire.

"¡Vamos papá! Los malabaristas ya empezaron el show."

"¡Niño! ¡Hey! ¿Puedes ayudarme?" Los pasos amortiguaron cerca de Eve. Supo que la situación nuevamente era delicada. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Christopher." Dijo con duda.

"Christopher, me encanta." El niño debía rodear los cuatro años por la voz y la altura desde donde provenía. Se acuclilló frente a él y el tono de Eve volvió a ser algo nervioso y desesperado. "Oye, Chris. ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra la heladería Luigi's?"

Un golpe impactó en su pecho lanzándola nuevamente de espaldas al suelo.

"Señora aléjese de mi hijo. Christopher, ¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Señor, discúlpeme." Los dedos de Eve arrastraron sus lentes hacia abajo de su rostro enseñando sus ojos al frente. "Soy no vi-"

"¡Papá, sus ojos!" Dijo aterrado Christopher casi al borde del llanto.

"¡No! ¡Espera!" Eve levantaba su brazo derecho hacia ellos.

"¡Aléjese!"

Los pasos pesados del padre y el llanto del pequeño se alejaron hacia la derecha. Eve quedó tendida en el suelo, apoyada sobre sus codos y su torso levemente erguido. 

Giró hacia su perfil izquierdo y se volvió a levantar lentamente. Reposicionó sus lentes en su rostro. Dio dos pasos al frente, ya no importaba la dirección, debía salir de allí. Un pinchazo provino desde su rodilla derecha sobre la cual había aterrizado luego de la corrida.

Eve recordó nuevamente la caída. Recordó nuevamente a Villanelle. Recordó su tacto.

Todo se evaporó en un segundo.

Sus hombros volvieron a caer y caminó sin rumbo alguno con su tacita vacía en la mano izquierda. No la iba a dejar en el suelo.

"¿Y? ¿Te gusta Eve?"

Kim la miraba desde su altura a su lado.

"¡Me encanta, mamá!"

La niña corrió hacia adentro de la casa. El barrio no era el mejor, pero sin lugar a dudas era tranquilo para una madre viuda y su única hija de cinco años. La casa tenía dos pisos, dos habitaciones, dos baños, y jardín trasero. En la parte baja un pequeño living comedor y una cocina a lo largo de parámetros normales. Mármol, el fregadero, otro poco de mármol y la cocina con el horno. La mesada sobresalía unos cinco centímetros por fuera de la línea de las puertas del bajo mesada donde Kim guardaría sus ollas.

Los primeros días fueron extenuantes para ella. Había pedido tres días en el trabajo para poder lograr la mudanza, cuidar de su hija y acomodar todos sus objetos. Sin contar la limpieza del hogar.

Era el tercer día. Eve había acomodado sus objetos en su habitación, mucho más grande a la de su casa anterior. La mejora en el puesto laboral de su madre había sido suficiente para cambiar de hogar y tener más metros a su disposición.

Coloreaba su cuaderno con crayones. Su madre le había dado dos galletas de chocolate mientras ella limpiaba la cocina.

Kim había descubierto desde el primer día que el fregadero de la cocina no drenaba de forma correcta el agua de la canilla. Ocupada con tantas cosas en su cabeza había recordado el último día disponible la compra de un destapa cañerías líquido.

"Mamá, ¿Puedo comer otra galleta?" Preguntaba Eve desde la mesa con sus ojos verdes abiertos de par en par.

"No Eve, en poco almorzaremos. Colorea un poco más y ya me pondré a hacer la comida."

"¿Te puedo ayudar cuando lo hagas?"

Kim volteó y sonrió asintiendo por encima de su hombro. Amaba la pasión de su hija en la cocina y era extremadamente cuidadosa con los alimentos.

Vertió un poco del químico y se tapó la nariz con sus dedos, evitando inhalar el fuerte olor. Dejó el bidón a su derecha sobre el mármol y aguardó. Luego de un minuto abrió el grifo dejando correr el agua. Pocos segundos después volvía a acumularse. Aún había que verter más. Tomó el bidón de un litro con su mano y una campanilla la detuvo. Giró hacia la puerta, alguien tocaba.

"¿Será algún vecino, mamá?"

"Seguramente. Aguarda aquí."

Kim limpió sus manos con un trapo que estaba en el extremo de la mesada y caminó hacia la puerta de entrada. Cuando desapareció de la escena Eve soltó su crayón y bajó despacio de su silla.

De manera sigilosa se dirigió hacia la cocina donde había estado su madre. Escuchaba su voz en el umbral conversando animosamente con, según como se había presentado, una tal Stella. Su rostro volteó hacia el frasco de vidrio en horizontal lleno de galletas de chocolate que se encontraba en el fondo de la mesada, cerca del fregadero.

Se puso en puntas de pie y estiró su brazo derecho hacia el frasco. Por su altura aún no llegaba a ver al ras del mármol y su brazo quedaba doblado en su codo sobre el vértice de la superficie. A tientas llegaba a rozar la boca en donde se enroscaba la tapa del contenedor. La niña sacó su lengua hacia su labio superior con fuerza, concentrándose en llegar con sus dedos a empujar el frasco para sí. De fondo la voz de su madre aún provenía desde la puerta.

Los músculos de las pantorrillas de Eve se vencieron por el cansancio y sus talones encontraron nuevamente el suelo, devolviéndola a su altura estándar. Ante el movimiento bruto su antebrazo se arrastró y golpeó un objeto de la mesada. Acto seguido el golpe del plástico contra el mármol llegó a oídos de la pequeña Eve.

"Oh, oh." Se dijo a sí misma en tono de melodía.

Alzó la cara y sus ojos se posicionaron a la altura del filo de la mesada, justo encima de su cabeza.

En forma de vertiente el líquido corrió por la superficie hasta llegar al borde. Allí empezó su descenso hacia el piso. 

El conjunto de potentes químicos cayó a los pocos centímetros en forma catarata sobre los ojos abiertos y sorprendidos de Eve.

El primer chorro fue letal. La niña cerró sus párpados y retrocedió hacia el comedor. En su camino trastabilló y cuando se integró nuevamente golpeó su cabeza hacia el costado, que chocó contra el refrigerador. La parte baja de sus palmas presionaban fuertemente sus párpados en busca de alivio en el incendio forestal que se desataba en ellos.

Volteó y volvió a caer al suelo. Su respiración ya era errática y desesperada pero su garganta, por alguna extraña razón, no podía gritar en busca de ayuda. Buscando algo de serenidad se apoyó en sus rodillas y sus palmas de frente al suelo. Alzó su rostro al ventanal de la parte delantera de la casa, desde allí provenía el mayor caudal de luz que iluminaba toda el área común y la cocina. Apretando su mandíbula y con su expresión facial contraída abrió sus ojos verdes.

Como si fuese un película analógica de cine en mal estado, los bordes se empezaron a quemar, a oscurecerse.

Aquel ventanal sería lo último que las retinas de Eve capturarían en su vida como persona vidente.

Con el contorno de sus ojos enrojecidos finalmente sus cuerdas vocales vibraron y resonaron haciendo eco en la casa. Kim volteó asustada y lo supo al instante.

Eve había tenido un accidente.

La chef ingresó su llave en el pequeño orificio y repitió la misma secuencia de siempre. Dos vueltas y media para abrir su puerta.

Cansada, ingresó y la cerró a sus espaldas. Su mano fue directo al pasador superior y lo corrió, trabando el seguro. Quitó sus lentes y los reposó en la mesita. A su lado dejó sus llaves en el cuenco.

Sus dedos pegoteados encendieron el celular y la voz metálica se alzó.

" _Tienes una nueva notificación._ " Acarició el rectángulo y lo golpeó dos veces, abriéndola. " _Whatsapp, tres mensajes nuevos de Elena._ " Bajó sus yemas hacia el texto. " _Elena, mensaje. ¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue? Veinte veintitrés. Elena, mensaje. Siendo la hora que es, y dado que no me has respondido, estimo que bien. Veintiuno trece. Elena, mensaje. Definitivamente fue bien. Háblame mañana que quiero detalles. Te quiero. Veintidós diez._ "

Eve largó un suspiro cansado. Apagó su celular. No sabía qué hora era ni quería saberlo.

Allí estaba ella, sola en su casa nuevamente. Como todos los días desde hacía varios años. Con sus hombros caídos y su tacita vacía aún en su mano izquierda.

Se acercó al tacho de basura en la cocina y la lanzó dentro.

A tres pasos a su izquierda, en el último cajón del bajo mesada, una pequeña caja plástica se encontraba allí. La sacó y la puso encima de su pequeña mesa contra la pared. Removió la tapa y sus dedos bailaron en su interior. El contacto frío del vidrio era fácilmente identificable. Eve sacó la botella y arrastró su yema por la etiqueta. El braille hablaba por ella. _Desinfectante._

Apartó el frasco y siguió removiendo los artículos lejos de la caja hasta que sus dedos tocaron el papel. Lo quitó y pudo sentir la forma rectangular. Gasa. Lo separó junto con el frasco. Por último quitó una venda y guardó todo nuevamente antes de poner la tapa.

Vertió el desinfectante en la gasa y la extendió por el codo y gran parte del antebrazo. Su rostro enfrentaba la pared mientras trabajaba. Dejó el protector encima de la herida y con cuidado pasó la venda alrededor de la parte alta de su antebrazo. Se paró nuevamente y caminó hasta la mitad del pasillo de entrada a cuatro pasos de distancia.

Todas las emociones la desbordaron. Sus dientes mordieron sutilmente su labio inferior y su pecho empezó a subir y bajar erráticamente. Eve sintió que sobre su pecho tenía un camión de carga pesada. A pura congoja lloró en silencio y su rostro buscó el cielo raso mientras sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Tenía bronca pero en todos esos años Eve jamás se permitió expresarlo ni expulsarlo. Nadie la ayudaría a acomodar su casa después, ni mucho menos a limpiar. Todo estaba en perfecto orden para que ella pudiese acceder a todo en su ambiente.

Cerró su puño derecho y con fuerza lo extendió hacia la pared, impactando los nudillos contra la pintura.

Ya sin fuerzas se desplomó otra vez sobre sus rodillas y sus palmas al suelo. Gateó hacia la derecha de su casa hasta golpear con la cama individual que tenía. No le encontraba sentido dormir en una matrimonial. Prefería ocupar ese espacio en su cinta de correr que estaba dos pasos más alejada. Su casa era pequeña pero lo justo para alguien como ella. Subió al colchón y automáticamente cerró sus ojos.

Encontraba absurdo tener que realizar ese ejercicio para poder descansar. De ser así llevaba descansando treinta años.

Al día siguiente, por la mañana Elena llamó a su móvil. En tono seco Eve le explicó que todo había salido mal y acto seguido le cortó. No quería que la viese herida, ni enojada o triste.

Durante todo el día Eve cocinó lo pautado para sus clientes en el silencio sepulcral de su casa. Minutos antes de las ocho de la noche se percató que no tenía apio para los últimos retoques de sus ensaladas. El martes, mañana, Tim y Gerald vendrían a retirar sus viandas y el apio era clave en ellos. Le habían repetido en varias ocasiones que le daba 'el toque' a su mix de vegetales.

La voz parlante de su celular le indicó la hora que era.

Rápidamente tomó algo de dinero, puso sus lentes y salió a la verdulería antes de que cierre.

Para fortuna de ella llegó con lo justo.

"¡Me hubieses llamado y te lo llevaba Eve!" Le decía el vendedor.

"Descuida, necesitaba tomar algo de aire. Me has salvado una vez más Víctor. Gracias."

"Oye Eve, tus lentes están sucios. Aquí." El hombre tomó un dedo de ella y lo posó sobre el vidrio derecho. "Es una mancha marrón."

Los recuerdos de la última noche volvieron a golpear a Eve. El chocolate suizo derretido y seco.

"Gracias. Lo limpiaré cuando llegue a casa. Nos vemos pronto."

La chef volvió a paso lento a su casa. Siete cuadras la separaban. Una agradable brisa la acompañaba de vuelta a su hogar caminando con la pequeña bolsa de madera en su mano. Sin bastón. Le bastaba con escuchar la aceleración y los frenos de los vehículos para poder cruzar la calle. Sus trayectos serían más lentos que los de una persona vidente pero no importaba para ella. La calma y la tranquilidad eran primordiales para su estilo de vida.

Varios minutos después ingresó a su casa. Volteó para cerrar su puerta y corrió el pasador.

Antes de volver a girar sobre sí misma para dirigirse a la cocina tomó aire mediante sus fosas nasales con su rostro enfrentando la superficie de madera. El olor la petrificó como sí una soga de fuego se enroscara alrededor de sus piernas, brazos e incluso cuello. Ella no estaba sola.

El jazmín y el agua marina estaban instalados dentro de su departamento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://twitter.com/Kristy_Viers/status/1287189581926981634  
> Por si tienen dudas de cómo se hace.


	2. Villanelle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué lo siga extendiendo dice? Agh, ni yo misma me soporto. No sé si el próximo será largo o corto, pero es mejor cortarlo.  
> Ahora sí. Ufff! Costó, pero acá está.  
> Gracias siempre mis bellezas. Si sigo, ya saben, es por ustedes. Fíjense bien en sus arbolitos de navidad que les dejé un presente por tan buena onda.  
> Hola Villanelle!

Los ojos de Villanelle se abrieron.

Frente a ella la recibía un ropero de madera oscura invertido bañado en luz natural.

El sudor corría desde la base de su cuello, yendo a su garganta, siguiendo paso hacia la línea de su mandíbula y mentón. Finalmente algunas terminaban su trayecto en sus labios. Las gotas que se desprendían, luchando por separarse de la piel, impactaban contra el piso de madera a un metro y medio de distancia. Su frente absolutamente brillante denotaba las venas marcadas por encima de su entrecejo.

Compungió su cara, apretando sus labios. Sus manos vestidas con guantes de dedos recortados y hombros ya dolían. Levantó su cabeza y sus ojos ahora enfrentaban el piso de parqué viejo. El movimiento sacrificó más sudor al piso.

Gimió al aire y fuerte.

"¿Villanelle?"

La rubia lo entendió. El chasquido metálico de la puerta de entrada la había socavado de su concentración, haciendo que los iris avellanas dieran la bienvenida nuevamente a la habitación de su departamento en París.

"¿Estás aquí? ¿Estás teniendo sexo?"

Los pasos de Konstantin sonaron más fuerte acercándose, cruzando el umbral de su habitación y posicionándose a la izquierda de Villanelle. El ruso barría con sus ojos grises la habitación en busca de alguien, aún no se percataba de la presencia de la mujer que colgaba cabeza abajo a un metro y medio de altura sobre la pared.

Las piernas abiertas de Villanelle se cerraron lentamente hasta unirse en su eje. La respiración era lenta, silenciosa, inhalando y exhalando por la boca para no emitir sonido alguno. Flexionó sus rodillas algunos grados y, junto a ellas, sus codos. Su cuerpo parecía que se encogía en el aire.

Una implosión ocurrió en sus hombros, espalda y bíceps, liberando la suficiente fuerza para que el cuerpo se expulsara de las barras metálicas atornilladas a la pared. El salto formó una parábola invertida perfecta, haciéndola aterrizar sobre sus pies a solo centímetros de Konstantin. El urso gritó encogiéndose sobre sí mismo, dando un pequeño salto hacia atrás y levemente hacia su derecha, alejándose de Villanelle.

El rostro de la asesina era duro, frío, bañado en sudor y mirando fijamente la pared frente a ella. Vestía un top negro y unas calzas cortas a tono. Konstantin a su lado la miraba con un dejo de temor. La rubia alzó sus brazos en 'V' con sus palmas hacia afuera y sacando pecho, simulando el saludo de un gimnasta olímpico.

Rápidamente volteó hacia su tocador donde estaba su laptop y los artículos de maquillaje que frecuentaba. Su dedo índice presionó la barra espaciadora y la música rellenó la habitación. La marsellesa sonaba a todo su esplendor.

Tomó un pequeño exhibidor de cuello y volteó hacia Konstantin con rostro feliz y emocionado. Con su mano derecha saludó hacia un lado y otro a un público netamente invisible mientras la izquierda alzaba la escultura como un trofeo.

"¿¡Qué haces!?" La voz de Konstantin se esforzaba para superar el parlante con el himno francés.

"Quisiera agradecer a mis entrenadores, a mi familia y a mis amigos por el constante apoyo. No estaría aquí si no fuese por ellos. Éste premio es de ustedes, no mío." Volvía a sacudir el cuello de material sintético. "A todos esos niños que están mirándome, por favor, no dejen de luchar por sus sueños. Si tu nación te da la espalda y te expulsa a la mierda es porque son unos miserables, no olviden que hay otros ciento noventa y tres países que quieren ser representados y los pueden recibir con los brazos abiertos. _¡Liberté, egalité, fraternité!_ ¡Muchas gracias!"

Konstantin cruzó la habitación en dos zancadas y cerró de un golpe la computadora con la música. Villanelle lo siguió con sus ojos y le dedicó un rostro exageradamente dramático.

"Disculpa, ¿Estás pasando un buen rato aquí? ¿Acaso notas que estoy de humor para tu mierda?"

"¿Por qué no puedes divertirte un poco, Konstantin? Acabo de pasarme..." La mujer miró el techo, entrecerrando sus ojos. "Dos minutos y treinta segundos cabeza abajo allí arriba." Su palma se movió hacia los dos soportes metálicos salientes de la pared. El hombre alzó sus cejas en respuesta.

"Wow. Eso es demasiado."

Villanelle sonrió de manera complaciente y cómica. Se acercó al tocador y dejó el busto donde estaba.

"¿Smoothie?"

"No. Hay una urgencia." Cortó. Sacó una postal de su bolsillo. Rápidamente la rubia leyó la portada.

"Londres." La volteó para ver las notas. "Esta noche. Se eficiente." La flameó con su mano mientras pensaba a sus adentros.

"Oh, disculpa. ¿Estás ocupada esta noche para hacer tu maldito trabajo?" Villanelle le regaló un rostro lleno de preocupación.

"De hecho sí. Tengo mi clase con Martha esta noche, me regañará si no asisto."

"¿Quién es Martha?" El tono de voz de Konstantin oscilaba entre la preocupación y la intriga.

"Mi profesora de macramé. Te sorprenderías lo hábil que es a sus setenta y cinco años para hacer nudos, con parkinson y todo." Villanelle cerró sus párpados y extendió sus cejas, marcando su asombro. Pasó su lengua por sus labios y volvió a mirar con rostro serio a Konstantin.

"¿Has terminado? Bien. Te veré mañana." El urso dio un paso hacia ella, acercando sus rostros a centímetros. "No hagas nada estúpido." Susurró y salió caminando de la habitación.

"Lo que digas, jefe."

Villanelle hizo una mueca de disgusto con su cara mientras lo veía salir de su departamento.

El cuchillo mariposa bailaba entre los finos dedos de Villanelle. Apertura, zigzagueo, el filo afuera. Apertura, zigzagueo, filo adentro.

Una voz habló balbuceando.

"Por favor. No lo hagas."

La rubia se sentaba de costado arriba de las piernas de la mujer de mediana edad, regalándole su impecable perfil a tan solo centímetros. Incapacitada con sus manos atadas en la espalda, la mujer de cabello corto tenía el rostro cubierto de sangre y su cabeza se vencía hacia atrás mostrándole su cuello íntegro a Villanelle.

El codo derecho de la asesina se posaba sobre el hombro de su víctima y los movimientos del cuchillo mariposa rozaban peligrosamente la cabeza ajena. En su mano izquierda revisaba su celular con varias notificaciones de la última aplicación de citas que se había bajado.

Ser extremadamente cuidadosa en su trabajo, esquivando las cámaras de CCTV, le permitía tener a disposición un perfil en una plataforma pública. Cuando las cosas se complicaran, lo borraría. El trabajo ya no era tan divertido como los primeros días y eso le pesaba a Villanelle. Debía filtrar algo de ese asqueroso sentimiento por medio de cosas. Al principio fue el uso descarado de su tarjeta para sus compras y la acumulación de vestuario fino. Y pronto, como por arte de magia, ya no era suficiente. Se divertía con poco y nada. Konstantin no podía renegarla por bajarse la aplicación del tetris o de citas. De las sábanas para adentro ella elegía, y si en algún momento se enteraba, lo manejaría.

"Fea, fea, fea. Mmm... horrible." Decía mientras su pulgar izquierdo se deslizaba por la pantalla, rechazando las invitaciones que le enviaban. La siguiente fotografía era de una mujer vestida y maquillada de payaso con una gran sonrisa. Villanelle compungió su cara como si hubiese chupado un limón. "¿Qué? Tienes que estar bromeando si buscas tener sexo con alguien con una foto así."

La rubia volteó el celular hacia la mujer debajo suyo que con mucho esfuerzo podía abrir un poco sus párpados.

"¿Acaso estoy equivocada?" Negaba con su cabeza mientras volvía a deslizar su pulgar.

Pasó unos cuantos perfiles más hasta que ya no quedaban invitaciones. Villanelle se preocupaba, ya ni el sexo era suficiente para calmar su aburrimiento.

Por instinto su dedo se movió hacia el menú principal de la aplicación donde figuraban las personas que encajaban con la configuración establecida en cada perfil propio. Antes de que Villanelle apagara su celular, y terminara de una vez su trabajo, vio la primer fotografía.

Una mujer con melena la recibía. Llevaba los brazos en alto y su cara demostraba que la estaba pasando bien. Se encontraba en alguna playa, con sus lentes negros puestos y una cerveza pequeña en una de sus manos. Su piel era oliva y su contextura menuda. Por inercia el pulgar de Villanelle pidió otra foto tipeando sobre el borde derecho.

La misma mujer y otra más de tez morena se reflejaban en la pantalla. La chica ahora se apoyaba de costado sobre el hombro de la morena con sus ojos cerrados y riendo. Para la asesina ésta misteriosa mujer era de baja estatura. Se perdió con sus ojos avellanas por un instante en esa sonrisa genuina, e incluso la acercó más a su cara.

Un suave gemido de su víctima le cortó la concentración. Rápidamente, sin correr su vista del dispositivo, giró su cuchillo mariposa una vez más y con fuerza lo clavó en algún lugar sobre la garganta de la mujer.

"Shh." Dijo sin parpadear.

Volvió a pasar a la siguiente fotografía. A cuerpo entero la mujer ahora estaba parada en lo que parecía un galpón. Su rostro enfrentaba el suelo a su derecha mirando una pequeña escultura de lo que parecía ser un murciélago.

Siguiente. Vestida con una remera blanca y unos pantalones a tono, la cámara la capturaba de perfil. Sostenía en su mano una raqueta de tenis a punto de impactar la pelota. Su melena ocultaba parte de su cara.

Siguiente. En un plano cercano mostrando desde su cabeza hasta sus caderas, la mujer sostenía un cuchillo y cortaba una torta rectangular oscura con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios. Su rostro estaba levemente inclinado hacia la mesa. Se notaba que sus rasgos eran asiáticos.

"Hermosa." Susurró mientras largaba el aire de sus pulmones.

La rubia se decepcionó cuando su pulgar presionó para descubrir una nueva fotografía y la acción no se llevó a cabo. No había más. Leyó su nombre en voz alta.

"Eve."

Sin dudarlo mandó la invitación para poder hablar, rogando que aceptara. Revisó un poco su biografía. Leyó las líneas introductorias y le robó una carcajada la historia de la orca asesina de lobos marinos. Prosiguió buscando más datos. Interesada en mujeres. Distancia: diez kilómetros.

Una sonrisa llenó los labios de Villanelle que por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba realmente contenta. Siguió revisando una y otra vez las fotografías, pasándolas una por una repetidamente.

"Ahora sí, ¿En qué estábamos?" Dijo mientras se volteaba al cuerpo inerte de la mujer.

Su cabeza estaba levemente inclinada hacia su derecha, su mandíbula apenas floja y sus ojos perdidos en la pared de su habitación. El cuchillo mariposa estaba clavado justo en el centro de su garganta, apuñalando sus cuerdas vocales. Villanelle se sorprendió con la exactitud en que había insertado la hoja con filo sin siquiera mirarla. Removió el cuchillo y lo dejó sobre su regazo.

"Oye, sólo porque te has portado bien te mostraré sus fotografías y me dirás que piensas. ¿Okey?"

La rubia le mostró la primer foto y su palma derecha se ajustó en la mandíbula de la mujer. Movía su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo como si controlara un muñeco ventrílocuo sin disimulo. Ajustó su voz, afinándola patéticamente.

" _Te gustan las japonesas, ¿Verdad?_ "

"No, no las japonesas. Mira ese cabello, muero por enroscar mis dedos allí." Corrió a la siguiente foto.

" _Su amiga negra es más linda que ella._ "

"¡Oye, cállate! Eres una xenófoba de mierda. Su amiga tiene una linda sonrisa también." Pasó la siguiente fotografía.

" _Por pocos centímetros no la mandan a jardín de infantes nuevamente._ "

"Eres mala, ¿Eh? Mira esos brazos, estoy segura que podría enseñarte la tabla de multiplicación bofeteándote en tres segundos." Corrió la imagen con Eve jugando al tenis.

" _A Martina Navratilova le gusta esto._ "

"Ja. Graciosa. Claro, entiendo, tenista con tenista y lesbiana con lesbiana. Lo admito, eres buena. Oye, mira ésta última."

" _Esa torta de chocolate parece buena. Me pregunto si querrá comerla sobre mi cuer-_ "

Villanelle liberó su mano rápidamente y le pegó una bofetada en la mejilla. La cabeza se movió en consecuencia y quedó inclinada hacia un lado.

"Eres una mal educada, no vuelvas a faltarle el respeto así. No se puede hablar contigo."

La rubia guardó su cuchillo en el bolsillo de su saco. Se incorporó y dio dos pasos alejándose de su víctima aún mirando su celular. Sonrió para sí misma.

"Hola Eve."

Apagó su celular dejando una huella dactilar de sangre en el botón y salió a paso seguro de la habitación.

Konstantin no podía quejarse. El trabajo estaba hecho en tiempo y forma.

Una yuxtaposición de sentimientos cruzó por Villanelle.

Por un lado Eve había aceptado la invitación para conversar en un chat privado, incluso había podido sacar su número de celular, y eso hacía sus días un poco más complacientes. Pero por otro lado Konstantin parecía oler la situación. Se había vuelto insoportable con objetivos de última hora. Villanelle se la pasaba corriendo de un país a otro. La parte buena de ello eran las ganancias, en su vida había tenido semejante cantidad de dinero sin usar.

Las conversaciones iniciales eran triviales, nada fuera de lo común, y la asesina luchó con todas sus fuerzas hacer las cosas bien en ésta oportunidad. Sin investigaciones ni movimientos turbios. Además, a juzgar por las conversaciones con Eve con su calma y su tono tranquilo ante algunos audios, sentía que no era justo para ella. Le parecía una buena oportunidad para quemar las cosas de forma lenta para aprovechar al máximo el fuego.

Villanelle fue la que propuso un primer encuentro físico. Los nervios la ataron cuando veía que Eve escribía una respuesta pero rápidamente todo se disipó. Con firmeza había fijado lugar, día y horario.

Generalmente la rubia iba directo al meollo de la situación. Sus lugares de encuentro eran entre cuatro paredes y una cama de por medio, aunque podría prescindir de ella. Por su aburrimiento cotidiano y su relación fluida con Eve hizo la excepción.

El día anterior, sábado, Villanelle le envió por Whatsapp una foto de su saco y pantalón a juego de Dries van Noten. La cita jamás fallaba con eso puesto.

" _Vestiré esto mañana así me puedes localizar rápidamente._ " Escribió debajo.

Eve no demoraba mucho en responder. De hecho se anticipaba en caso de tener que trabajar y dilatar la respuesta. Villanelle era todo lo contrario. En todos esos días de conversación virtual jamás le había escrito "Hola" o "Hasta mañana".

Ese día sí lo hizo. Cinco minutos después de enviarle la imagen envió un audio. La rubia amaba reproducirlos con su voz armoniosa y pausada.

" _¡Wow! Difícil no distinguirte entre la multitud. Estoy segura que lucirás fantástica. Definitivamente el bordó va contigo, lo intuyo. Por mi parte luciré una camisa manga corta negra, unos jeans azules y unas zapatillas blancas. Nada despampanante. ¿Quieres que te muestre?_ "

Villanelle habló y la voz hizo eco en su departamento en París.

"No es necesario. No será difícil encontrarte con ese increíble cabello. ¿Te veo pronto?"

Al minuto Eve texteaba.

" _Te veo pronto. x._ "

Villanelle se arrepintió un poco por la elección del vestuario. El calor de Londres no ayudaba mucho pero el viento amortiguaba un poco la incomodidad te la temperatura. La puesta del sol ya estaba en marcha y puso solo un top debajo de su saco que no llegaba a notarse.

Bastó pocos metros de caminata para que viera a Eve sentada en un banco con su brazo apoyado sobre el respaldo. Sus piernas estaban cruzadas y su rostro perdido en la copa de los árboles. La camisa negra no era demasiado entallada al cuerpo pero su pantalón sí. Lo justo y necesario. Los detalles estaban en su par de lentes y un pequeño reloj pulsera sobre su muñeca izquierda color azul. Casi no vestía alhajas, solo unos pendientes pequeños y redondos.

"¿Eve?"

La rubia se sintió algo cohibida que Eve la mirara y no dejara caer su mandíbula. Se preguntaba si había fallado en algo durante su preparación.

Al mismo tiempo le gustaba. Sentía que Eve era muy difícil de sorprender y forzaba a Villanelle al límite, usando todos sus trucos. Un desafío dentro de una rutina que la había llevado al desgaste.

"¿Villanelle?"

' _Vamos Eve. ¿Cuántas personas pueden afrontar un traje como este?_ ' Pensó. ' _¡Compórtate maldita idiota! ¿Qué dijimos? Nada de chistes desubicados, tal como lo manejaste durante los últimos días._ '

"La misma y en persona."

Ante el sonido Eve se paró y le extendió la mano frente a ella.

"Un placer conocerte finalmente."

El cerebro de Villanelle estaba preparado para la resolución de todo tipo de situaciones límites. Lo que era un segundo para una persona para ella eran cinco minutos de razonamiento. Ese era el tiempo que demoró antes de estrechársela en devolución.

"El placer es todo mío." 

Para la rubia Eve era... única y eso le estaba encantando. Sobretodo cuando le preguntó si le había costado encontrar la plaza. Incluso con esos mapas de papel reciclado para turistas idiotas sería fácil encontrar éste parque. Y para aún más sorpresa de Villanelle ella tomaba la dirección que quería, casi comandando la cita. Sus pasos no eran apurados ni nerviosos, eran como su voz. Despacio, pero seguros. Buenos pero filosos.

No fue hasta que entraron en la heladería que la rusa se sintió algo rara. Eve la empujaba sutilmente delante de ella a la altura de su estómago para dejar el paso de un cliente que salía con su medio kilo de helado. Podría querer tocar el impecable traje de Villanelle o simplemente querer tener un parámetro de su maravilloso cuerpo.

Eve no era así. No haría algo así al propósito y sus disculpas posteriores asentaron el pensamiento en la parte posterior de la cabeza rubia. Luego de unos segundos no tomó por sorpresa que se abrazara con quien parecía ser el dueño de la heladería, pero sí sintió un dejo de celos escalando por su espina dorsal. El sentimiento afiló más de lo normal los sentidos de Villanelle.

"No sé como lo haces." Capturó al hombre que le susurraba a Eve.

La asesina reprimió una sonrisa. Allí estaba. Ella definitivamente se mostraba radiante y el hombre se lo confirmaba.

' _Pregúntaselo a su cabello, gordo._ '

Saliendo de sus pensamientos perversos se dedicó a observar la cartelería de sabores con sus manos en sus bolsillos. El chocolate nunca había sido un sabor a considerar por Villanelle. Para ella era más sencillo ir a un mercado y comprarse una barra entera. El helado estaba hecho para las frutas pero el simple consejo de Eve parecía una orden caída del Monte Olimpo por un Dios. Sería una manera perversa de poner a prueba los gustos de la mujer más baja.

Eve había pagado y eso era normal en la vida de Villanelle. Siempre se había aprovechado de las billeteras ajenas pero la sencillez de Eve con sus tres billetes le daba una pequeña caricia a su corazón. Sencilla y tajante hasta para pagar una cuenta de helado. La rusa tomó nota para devolvérselo en algún momento. Su escondite estaba atestado de dinero en efectivo y rozaba lo repulsivo. No fue hasta que alzó el dinero que notó algo raro y se acercó para confirmar sus sospechas. Su reloj marcaba las dos y media. Los iris avellanas se movieron por la habitación lentamente hasta localizar el reloj de pared de la heladería. Siete y cuarto.

Algo de ternura brotó en su pecho. Eve no se había percatado de que se le había quedado sin pila su reloj pulsera o lo usaba de pura muestra.

El chocolate era de otro mundo. Le recordó a Villanelle el chocolate belga que siempre compraba en un pequeño local de Bélgica, su escondite del mejor cacao que conocía. Y ahora tenía forma helada. Maravilloso.

Un leve pinchazo resonó en su pecho cuando hilaba sus mentiras respecto a su trabajo. Ya era cotidiano el _speech_ sobre su fachada laboral, pero decírselo a Eve dolía. El deshacerse de su compotera y reírse por la aclaración de su hogar actual había aliviado el dolor.

Villanelle moría por preguntarle por sus lentes. Envolvían sus ojos de manera perfecta. Ni con su diferencia de altura era capaz de entrever por encima de ellos para buscar los ojos de Eve. El polarizado tampoco ayudaba en la tarea.

Agradeció internamente la aclaración y la charla respecto a ellos. Entendía que era su TOC y lo permitía. Al fin y al cabo el TOC de la rubia era matar gente sin motivo y nadie la juzgaba por ello. Como otro juego interno se preguntó cuánto duraría con ellos puestos mientras caía la noche en Londres. Tomo ventaja mientras Eve comía concentrada su helado para observar con detalle sus brazos. Tenía leves moretones apenas perceptibles a simple vista.

La conversación vagaba de manera automática. No era difícil conversar con Eve. Ella compartía información sobre su vida de manera abierta y relajada ayudando a Villanelle que se sume a ella. Si la morocha tenía tan buen gusto para la elección del helado no se quería imaginar que tan bien podía llegar a cocinar. La rusa había cambiado muchísimo su hábito alimentario en los últimos años y ya consideraba que era lo suficientemente buena como para diferenciar un buen plato de comida de uno mediocre o malo.

Se había perdido un poco en las preguntas de Eve sobre su rutina de ejercicios y, como una inmediata conexión con sus ejercicios en París, vio a casi quince metros en uno de los grandes rectángulos internos como un grupo de hombres y mujeres se preparaban con sus barras. Había poca gente a su alrededor así que su número podía recién estar empezando.

"¡Mira Eve!" Villanelle estiró su mano derecha hacia los acróbatas mientras hacían sus verticales bajo la mezcla de los últimos rayos de sol y la luz artificial. De manera extraña y muy atenta la miró a ella, evitando prestarle atención a su brazo extendido cerca de su cabeza. Sin pensarlo aclaró. "¡No! ¡No a mí! ¡Allí! Están haciendo piruetas unos equilibristas. ¡Ven!"

Era una perfecta excusa. Quería volver a sentir la piel de Eve entre sus dedos. La tomó por la muñeca izquierda, por encima de su pequeño reloj azul, y tiró de ella hacia adelante. La voz de la morocha la llamó pero no le prestó demasiada atención. Se acercaron al cuadrilátero y Villanelle pegó un pequeño salto superando el pequeño desnivel. Un segundo después un pequeño golpe y una fuerza retrayéndola le hicieron saber que la mujer se había tropezado.

Eve cayó sobre su rodilla y su codo, lastimándose este último por golpear desnudo contra el concreto. En conjunto casi sincronizado salió despedida la pequeña tacita y sus lentes a medio metro por delante de ella.

Villanelle se llenó de vergüenza. La cita y su comportamiento venían bien hasta que una acción fuera del libreto había arruinado todo. Eve era una mujer fuerte y superaría ese pequeño golpe con rapidez, podía dejar un suave moretón y nada más. Cuando la morocha se incorporó sobre sus palmas y rodillas notó que no era un simple moretón. El raspón era grande y algo de sangre empezaba a desprenderse. Más vergüenza.

Se tocó la cara como si estuviese despejándose del dolor y aturdimiento. Definitivamente le había dolido la caída. La mota de pelo le cubría gran parte de la visión mientras gateaba moviendo sus manos como su fuese un detector de minas subterráneas. Dos segundos después sus dedos se encontraban con su zapato, lo acarició un poco y, como si fuese de fuego, quitó rápido su mano. Ella estaba preocupada y dejó su sarcasmo de lado.

"Eve, ¿Te encuentras bi-?"

El mundo de Villanelle dio un vuelco. Perdió algo de noción de la agitación de Eve y su nerviosismo ante la situación. Sus ojos avellanas se hundieron en los ajenos. Su pupila tenía un velo blanco. En degradé hacia el exterior, dirigiéndose hacia el iris, el blanco se transformaba imperceptiblemente en verde jade. Alrededor unas pequeñas marcas brillantes apenas visibles. Ante la sorpresa tomó aire y se quedó suspendida en medio de la situación.

Fue el llamado perfecto para que Eve vuelva a enfocarse al suelo arrastrando sus manos en busca de sus dos objetos perdidos.

"Solo... dame un segundo. Enseguida estoy contigo." Vociferó casi temblando.

Sin enviar la orden a su tren inferior Villanelle retrocedió dos pasos con la misma delicadeza con la que ataca a su presa. Imperceptible.

La mano derecha de Eve encontró la tacita de helado y sus dedos se empaparon del vestigio derretido. Villanelle retrocedió otros dos pasos, casi tres. Con los mismos dedos manchados encontró sus lentes y se los ajustó en su rostro, ensuciando la lente derecha.

Se integró levantándose sobre sus rodillas y se dirigió exactamente hacia la vieja posición de Villanelle. La asesina volvió a retroceder sin generar ruido con sus pies. El viento impactaba de frente a su cuerpo regalándole por primera vez el aroma dulce de Eve, que estiró su mano hacia delante.

La llamó. Y si bien la boca de la rubia estaba entreabierta sus cuerdas vocales no vibraron en respuesta.

Como si estuviesen atadas a una viga de por medio, Eve avanzó dos pasos y Villanelle los retrocedió.

Un nuevo llamado con un tono más desesperado sin respuesta.

La rubia volvió a dar otros dos pasos hacia atrás con un velo húmedo en sus ojos, cuidando de no emitir sonido alguno. Aún con algo de sonido ambiente escuchó el susurro en conjunto con el suplicio.

Y eso terminó de quebrar a Villanelle. Ya era tarde para cualquier arrepentimiento. No podía volver a su lado y decirle alguna excusa.

' _Aquí estoy nuevamente, tuve que ir al baño._ '

' _He ido a fijarme si llueve en la esquina de la plaza._ '

' _Tuve un ataque epiléptico pero ya estoy de vuelta a la normalidad._ '

Cualquier cosa que pensara o diga lo empeoraría, ella tenía ese don. Y si la culpa hasta ese momento no era suficiente, el lenguaje corporal de Eve se encargaría de bajar el martillo sobre el concreto y sacudirla hasta desarmarla.

Su mano izquierda tanteó la sangre que se escurría por su antebrazo y la insertó apenas en su lengua, dándose cuenta de qué era. Los dedos derechos se liberaron de la tacita hacia su otro perfil y masajearon su frente, manchándola un poco con el resabio del helado derretido.

Los iris avellana le dieron un rápido reconocimiento de pies a cabeza. Su zapatilla blanca ya no estaba impoluta debido al tropezón. Su jean llevaba una tenue mancha blanca en su rodilla derecha por la caída. Su antebrazo sangraba apenas llegando a su mano. Sus dedos, sus lentes y su frente estaban manchados con helado. Fuera de contexto la imagen era aterradora. En menos de un minuto Villanelle se había encargado, mediante una acción inocente, de desconfigurar no solo la belleza sino también el orden y la calma en la vida de Eve. 

La morocha volvió sobre sus pasos hacia el camino que habían transitado, dándole la espalda a una congelada asesina que poco a poco se daba cuenta que debía disimular su atención hacia la mujer de melena ante los pocos ojos ajenos transeúntes. Bajó el desnivel y volteó repetitivamente sobre sí misma, como si sintiera algo a su alrededor.

Villanelle se hundió en las sombras alejándose del camino en el que estaba parada, buscando situarse en una pequeña parcela de césped. Si hacía diez metros al frente y doblaba a la izquierda se toparía con Eve. 

A la izquierda de la morocha una pareja pasaba caminando. Eve se acercó un poco y chocó contra el hombre que pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros de la mujer. Vestía una camisa, jean y zapatillas deportivas, su contextura era importante. Llamó y chocó contra el hombre que intentaba ignorarla. Cruzaron algunas palabras y Villanelle llegó a capturar parte de la conversación.

"No doy limosnas."

El hombre, pelirrojo con sus cachetes algo picados le dedicaba un semblante asqueroso. Él no estaba tan alejado de lo que veía. Una Eve, misericordiosa inclinada hacia adelante extendiendo su pequeña tacita y desprolija se volteaba ante ellos que seguían su paso por la plaza. Realmente parecía una mujer necesitada de dinero y desalineada. Casi loca.

Cruzaron dos palabras más y la pareja se acercaba lentamente a Villanelle que observaba todo con atención. Lejos de Eve pero cerca de la rubia la mujer habló hacia su pareja.

"Que mujer extraña, ¿Verdad?"

"Es una maldita drogadicta. Ya no tienen respeto por los niños y las plazas."

La descarga eléctrica al cuerpo de Villanelle fue inmediata. Cada músculo se crispó ante el comentario. Otra vez el análisis a velocidad surgió en ella, observando el hombre de pies a cabeza mientras se acercaba a paso lento.

La asesina salió a toda marcha del césped, tomando el camino de la pareja y su hombro inmediatamente chocó con el del hombre. Giró por encima de él buscando a la mujer del contacto, que le dedicó una suave sonrisa y le susurró.

" _Je suis désolé._ "

"¡Oye!" Dijo suave la mujer vestida de gala de pies a cabeza.

El hombre volteó y volvió a dirigirse a su pareja mientras continuaban ritmo.

"¿Quién mierda hizo el conducto del canal de la mancha? Estúpidos franceses." Terminaba de decir al aire mientras se alejaban por la plaza.

La sonrisa de Villanelle se desvaneció en medio segundo cambiando a una mirada depredadora. Deslizó de su manga la billetera de cuero y la abrió mientras los ojos avellana seguían nuevamente a Eve. Luego leyó para sí.

"Raymond Wells."

Cerró la billetera y la guardó en el bolsillo de su saco. Eve se topaba con un niño y le preguntaba algo. Por detrás venía su padre a toda marcha y la empujó desde el pecho.

Otro cruce de palabras. Eve deslizó sus lentes de su rostro, enseñando sus ojos al padre y su hijo que miraban constarnados. El niño rompió en llanto y, en brazos de su padre, corrieron alejándose de ella.

Una nueva trompada fuerte a la mandíbula de Villanelle dejándola casi _Knock out_.

Esta vez no podía tomarse venganza de un niño lo suficientemente pequeño para que sea consciente de las cosas y dejó que él y su padre se fueran.

Eve volvió a levantarse acomodándose como mejor pudo, aún con el pote en su mano y su espalda algo arqueada. La rubia vio cómo todo rastro de seguridad se esfumaba en ella. Absolutamente desamparada.

Tardó algo más de dos horas en, muy lentamente, reacomodar su situación y llegar a su casa. Villanelle la siguió con casi una cuadra de distancia hasta que cruzó una puerta que daba a un complejo de apartamentos, cuidando a la lejanía de ella. Luego de dos minutos la rubia se acercó a la puerta y leyó timbre por timbre.

Primero "C": Eve Polastri.

Se retiró hacia la esquina y removió de su bolsillo la billetera de cuero robada. La revisó de punta a punta. En la licencia de conducir figuraba el domicilio de la vivienda. Villanelle la guardó. Alzó su rostro hacia las calles y se dirigió a los barrios bajos de la ciudad de Londres.

Había que ir de compras.

A las nueve de la mañana Villanelle, algo desvelada, miraba por la ventana de su habitación en el noveno piso de su hotel encontrándose con parte de la ciudad londinsense. Estaba sentada en uno de los dos asientos contiguos a la pequeña mesa apoyando su mentón sobre su rodilla derecha plegada.

Miles de preguntas se armaban y reformulaban en su cabeza.

Jamás en su vida había tenido una cita de ese calibre y sobre sí danzaban los interrogantes en base a uno solo.

' _¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes?_ '

Una parte de ella encontraba estúpida su inocencia y otra quería reír. La perspicacia de Eve haciendo todo su esfuerzo para no mostrarse vulnerable era realmente valeroso.

Durante el restante de la mañana revisó el perfil de Eve, analizando sus fotografías hasta el más mínimo detalle. Al mediodía soltó su celular y, con su mirada aún clavada en su ventanal, estiró su mano hacia la base de su cama y tomó una remera desechada el día anterior.

Sin hacer trampa la tomó por las mangas y posó el torso sobre sus ojos. Desde los extremos hizo un nudo sobre la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Lentamente calmó su respiración y se dejó llevar ante la situación, activando sus sentidos. Se incorporó delante de la mesa y giró. Hizo dos pasos y su pantorrilla golpeó contra el sommier, desestabilizando su tren superior. Villanelle tuvo que apoyar sus palmas sobre la cama para no aterrizar con su rostro.

Se tomó diez segundos para acomodarse nuevamente. Giró hacia su derecha y caminó tres pasos con sus brazos al costado de su cuerpo, quería emular la seguridad de Eve durante su trayecto en la plaza. La puerta del baño debía estar cerca y estiró su mano derecha a la altura de su cadera, aproximando la altura de la perilla de apertura.

Nada.

Dio otro paso y volvió a intentarlo.

Nada.

Villanelle exhaló con fuerza, exasperada. Un nuevo intento dando un paso al frente y movió su mano.

Nada.

De un tirón removió la camiseta de sus ojos, absolutamente desacatada. La puerta estaba a medio metro. Lanzó la prenda contra ella con fuerza, ida de bronca.

Se recostó en su cama intentando dormir. No hubo caso. Una hora más intentando descansar o, al menos, dormitar.

No podía.

Solo había una sola manera de resolver todo este remolino en su pecho.

Debía ir a ver, y sentir, a Eve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Superación? La palabra 'superación' fue creada por la Dame Evelyn Glennie que con su discapacidad, en conjunto con Underworld, lideró 1000 percusionistas en un evento único. Los propios británicos lo explican: https://youtu.be/4As0e4de-rI?t=1119  
> Salud señora, y un abrazo fuerte para aquellas personas que se superan día a día frente la adversidad.


	3. Puente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Puede ser que llore cada vez que tenga que despedir estos personajes? Maldita sea.  
> Gracias por el amor expresado. Va el último...  
> TW: DADKE_fic

En la esquina Villanelle vestía su tapado Loewe amarillo, calzas negras y zapatos de caña alta Ann Demeulemeester a tono. Para estar cómoda por algo de calor, hizo un rodete bajo.

Se apoyó sobre un palo de luz con su hombro derecho esperando una señal. Uno de sus entrenamientos constaba en la quietud. No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado allí parada pero el sol ya se ocultaba poco a poco.

Villanelle seguía con su mirada depredadora y su ceño fruncido mirando directamente hacia la puerta de Eve.

Ya era de noche.

La rubia suspiró pesadamente y de un empujón se separó del poste, lista para encarar directo a la casa. Como una señal hizo dos pasos y la puerta se abrió, dejando congelada a Villanelle.

Eve salía con sus lentes y se dirigía por la acera hacia su izquierda, alejándose. 

Para Villanelle ya todo se había ido a la mierda desde el momento en que había dado un paso hacia atrás el día anterior, alejándose de Eve. ¿Qué tan grave o cuánto más podría empeorar la situación si franqueaba su casa?

No entendía qué podía estar haciendo una persona ciega sin su bastón a esta altura de la noche caminando sola.

En cuanto llegó a la esquina Villanelle se puso en marcha y se acercó a la puerta de entrada. Sacó su equipo de ganzúas y la abrió.

Caminó hacia el primer piso vio tres puertas, la última tenía colgada en sí una 'C'. Nuevamente metió las herramientas en el cerrojo y, girando dos veces, la abrió.

Una vez adentro el departamento se encontraba en total oscuridad. Dos ventanales en la pared opuesta iluminaban tenuemente con las luces de calle. La rubia cerró la puerta y volvió a trabar dando las dos vueltas.

A su izquierda se encontraba una tecla de luz. La presionó pero no ocurrió nada. Volvió a intentarlo sin efecto alguno. Villanelle removió su celular de su bolsillo y lo agitó al aire, activando su linterna. Apunto al techo y encontró la luminaria colgante sobre su cabeza pero no contenía la lámpara correspondiente. Largó un resoplido al aire y negó con su cabeza.

Empezó de a poco. Ahora la luz artificial portátil enfocaba cerca de su puerta. Sobre la esquina en el suelo, a un lado, se encontraba el bastón de ciegos de Eve plegado en varios tramos. Pasillo adentro una pequeña mesa de madera con un cuenco en ella y un celular.

Villanelle movió su celular hacia adelante e hizo un paneo con la luz por todo el departamento. El pequeño pasillo que terminaba abruptamente daba paso a la apertura total del monoambiente. A la izquierda de una punta a otra estaba la cocina. Un metro y medio hacia el centro se encontraba la pequeña mesa con dos sillas de madera junto a la pared opuesta. A la derecha se encontraba la cama individual donde la cabecera daba contra la superficie. Un poco más lejos, cerca de la esquina se encontraba la máquina para correr. Villanelle se adelantó dos pasos sobresaliendo de la línea del pasillo y encontró al otro lado de la cama el ropero de Eve. Junto a él una puerta de lo que la rubia pensó que era el baño.

Los dos ventanales dejaban colar la luz anaranjada del exterior pero incluso así la visibilidad era difícil.

A simple vista todo estaba en perfecto estado, todo cuidado y todo limpio. Villanelle apagó la luz artificial y se acercó a la cocina. Lentamente sus pupilas se agrandaban hasta poder ver algo más en la casa sin ayuda extra. El refrigerador era algo antiguo y pequeño. La rubia lo abrió y se encontró con varias cajas plásticas con diferentes colores dentro, parecía comida pero no tenía buena presencia. Había tres encimadas una arriba de otra, sacó la superior que tenía una letra 'T' en la tapa y la apoyó sobre la mesada. En el primer cajón justo al lado del refrigerador se encontraban los tenedores, tomó uno y abrió la caja. Pinchó repetitivamente en algo que parecía una ensalada y lo metió en la boca.

Automáticamente los ojos de Villanelle se agrandaron y su mandíbula paró de moverse. Su rostro lentamente se alzó hacia la pared de azulejos que cubría de punta a punta la cocina. La mezcla de sabores en su lengua era impresionante y podía jurar que jamás había comido verduras tan ricas. Volvió a mirar el pote mientras reanudaba su comer. A un costado, casi al fondo del plástico, había un pedazo de carne parecido al pollo con una especie de salsa. Cortó otro pedazo y comió. Era igual o incluso mejor que los vegetales. La comida estaba perfectamente condimentada y Villanelle se sentía aturdida sobre qué podía llegar a ser.

Dejó el tenedor sobre la pileta y volvió a guardar la vianda donde estaba en la heladera, que la revisó un poco más. Vegetales y más vegetales. Algo de condimento pero absolutamente todo saludable. La rubia cerró la puerta y vio a un costado diferentes frascos pequeños. Los condimentos. Había aproximadamente diez diferentes.

Siguió camino hacia la pequeña mesa. Arriba de ella había una caja plástica que identificó rápidamente por el estampado de una cruz roja encima de ella, el botiquín. Por fuera de él había un frasco que Villanelle pudo leer a duras penas ' _Desinfectante._ ' Junto al vidrio el paquete abierto de gasa. Su rostro no lo expresó, pero el interior de la asesina se retorcía de tal manera que parecía que Bellatrix Lestrange le estaba aplicando la maldición _Cruciatus_.

Más allá de la mesa estaba la cama y la cinta de caminar. La rubia cerró sus ojos.

' _¿Así que haces running?' 'Así es, todos los días.' '¿Corres en ésta plaza?' 'Si, a veces vengo aquí. Me aburre andar en círculos.'_ Y la sonrisa rota de Eve.

Villanelle meneó su cabeza para salir de sus recuerdos. Afinó su vista detrás de la cinta y vio una funda blanca con forma de raqueta de tenis. Al lado la cama con su cabecera de aluminio algo antiguo pero en perfecto estado. Un fino cubrecama color gris vestía el exterior de manera prolija y un almohadón rectangular encima de su almohada.

La rubia caminó otros dos pasos hasta la mesita de madera donde estaba el celular de Eve. Lo prendió presionando el botón lateral y una voz emergió asustando a la mujer.

" _No hay notificaciones nuevas._ " Rápidamente Villanelle apretó tres veces el botón central. " _VoiceOver apagado._ "

Lo primero que los ojos de ella vieron fue icono de ' _Contactos_ '. Tocó una vez y analizó la lista con los nombres susurrando para sí misma.

"Aaron, Elena, Gerald, Horace, Kenny, Tim, Verdulería 1, Verdulería 2, Villanelle." La mujer ni siquiera tuvo que deslizar hacia abajo en busca de más contactos. Todo estaba en primera plana.

Salió nuevamente al menú principal y apretó el sector de llamadas. Los nombres aparecían poco, el más repetitivo era Elena y la verdulería, que efectuaba los llamados la dueña al menos una vez por semana. En ese día, por la mañana, Eve llamó a Elena a las nueve y media.

Cerró la aplicación y se dirigió a Whatsapp. La rusa se quedó congelada ante el menú principal de chats activos. Figuraban solo dos nombres en la lista: Elena y Villanelle. Instintivamente su dedo se dirigió hacia abajo, como sí por arte de magia divina aparecieran el resto de los contactos. Solo ellas dos.

Lo conversado con ella ya lo sabía así que atacó directo la conversación de Elena. Los últimos mensajes eran de ella en donde claramente le preguntaba por la cita que había tenido con Villanelle. Ante eso Eve no respondió y la asesina supo que, para ahorrarse el tipeo, la llamó por la mañana contándole lo sucedido. Su dedo buscó información respecto a lo conversado entre ellas los días anteriores. El envío de una fotografía por parte de Eve le llamó la atención. Era su fotografía, la de su conjunto de saco y pantalón de Dries Van Noten. Abajo Eve le enviaba un audio. Apretó reproduciendo su voz haciendo eco en el departamento.

" _Elena, ayuda. Urgente. Me ha enviado esta fotografía y el lector de imágenes me confunde, me dice cosas incoherentes. ¿Qué es? Debo responderle en base a eso que me ha enviado._ "

Tragó pesadamente. Abajo estaba la respuesta de Elena y apretó sobre el audio.

" _¡Eve! Mhh... eh. ¡Maldición! ¡Qué presión! Bueno, a ver... Intentaré calmarme. Es un saco de vestir y un pantalón. Ambos parecen estampados de igual manera con una forma poligonal algo extraña. Se enciman entre sí para hacer un entramado. Las colores son bordó, azul y negro. El traje luce... ¡Espectacular! Es algo satinado también así que es difícil no pasar desapercibido. Estaré atenta si necesitas algo más._ "

Villanelle se sintió frustrada. Era fácilmente engañada por unos ojos ajenos y cada vez le pesaba aún más el esfuerzo de Eve para acarrear toda esta situación.

Su sexto sentido le indicó que retrocediera aún más la conversación, en busca de algo más en los últimos días. La amiga le enviaba un video y abajo escribía.

" _Te lo envío porque me parece precioso más allá que no lo aprecies como corresponde, pero el audio tampoco tiene desperdicio._ "

Villanelle lo abrió de inmediato y subió el volumen.

" _Vamos, ya estoy filmando._ " Decía una voz por detrás de la cámara.

Elena enfocaba el perfil tres cuartos izquierdo de una Eve sentada frente a una mesa y un pequeño maniquí. Una pieza moldeada que con suerte dejaba saber a Villanelle que era un rostro. Sus ojos avellanas brillaban de asombro por tener por segunda vez frente a ella, en una escala muy inferior, los ojos jade de Eve.

Un eco de calor e incómodo llegó al pecho de la asesina.

El rostro de la chef se levantó enfrentando la pieza moldeada. Lentamente sus dedos encontraron la base del cuello hecho de polietileno. De manera perfectamente sincronizada las yemas de ambas manos se dirigieron lentamente camino arriba.

" _¿Crees que su cuello es parecido al del maniquí?_ " Dijo.

" _Eve, el maniquí no le hace ni un poco de justicia a su cuerpo y tampoco mis manos. Simplemente hice lo que pude y lo más rápido posible._ "

Sus dedos viajaron por debajo de la línea de su mandíbula, tomando la suave curva hacia arriba hasta acariciar los lóbulos de las orejas. Así como subieron ahora bajaban por el hueso de la mandíbula. Las yemas prestaban especial atención a la curva filosa de su hueso hacia el mentón.

Elena poco a poco se movía hasta quedar de perfil a Eve y, ahora podía saberlo con más precisión, el rostro frente a ella. Reconoció rápidamente ese perfil moldeado y el aire quedó atrapado y estancado en sus pulmones. Un paralizante frío ya corría por su cuerpo de punta a punta obligándola a observar toda la escena. Una casi perfecta y realística Villanelle la miraba de frente con sus facciones intachables.

Las manos de Eve subieron nuevamente por sus mejillas con su dedo medio e índice como principales. Sus pulgares acariciaron desde el eje hacia afuera por sus pómulos mientras los dedos más largos se dirigían un poco más hacia arriba, pasando por la sien y rastrillando el largo de la frente. Los movimientos de Eve eran expertos, la rubia no quiso ni siquiera preguntarse cuántas veces había tenido que hacer esto a lo largo de su vida.

Dejó disponibles sus dos índices que empezaron a bajar por la línea de nariz, trazando el filo recto en diagonal al suelo. Eve soltó bruscamente el aire de sus pulmones y el simple efecto del video volvía a golpear a Villanelle que casi no parpadeaba.

De manera suave sus índices se reagrupaban con las otras tres falanges superiores para acunar ambas mejillas, sosteniendo enteramente el rostro sintético de la rubia. Tímidamente los pulgares se acercaron a las comisuras de los labios, casi pidiendo permiso. Como un efecto sincronizado Eve pasó sutilmente su lengua sobre los suyos, remojándolos ante la sequedad. Cuando el tacto pasó por encima de ellos, cruzando el límite con la piel, el rostro de Eve cambió abruptamente. Su espalda se venció levemente hacia adelante y sus pulmones exhalaron pesadamente, como si recibiera un fuerte golpe en la boca de su estómago. Sus cejas se juntaron brevemente y compungió apenas su rostro, casi al borde del llanto. La cámara tembló un poco por el cambio de una mano a otra y un sonido agudo sonó por detrás de la escena, como si alguien ahogara sus sentimientos tapándose la boca.

Villanelle vio cómo, sumado al lenguaje corporal de Eve, ahora sus ojos jade brillaban y una pequeña lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla antes de vociferar entre suaves jadeos.

"Hola Villanelle." Sus pulgares seguían acariciando sus labios de un extremo a otro y volvió a sacar pesadamente el aire de sí misma. "Por Dios, eres hermosa."

Un sollozo hizo eco atrás de cámara. Elena estaba llorando.

El video terminó y la asesina tardó en percatarse que sus ojos tenían un grueso velo húmedo frente a la pantalla. Por reflejo quiso tragar y sintió su garganta apretada. En los años que llevaba trabajando para Los Doce jamás ningún objetivo había sido capaz de estrangularla, Konstantin había osado a hacerlo sólo cuando hacía algo estúpido, pero nadie lo había logrado y mucho menos una mujer. Casi podía sentir los dedos de Eve alrededor de ella y todo lo que quería Villanelle era que apretara y apretara hasta convertirla en polvo.

Salió de la aplicación y sobre el menú principal volvió a apretar tres veces el botón central.

" _VoiceOver encendido._ "

Los dedos de Villanelle acariciaron suavemente su cuello, procesando todo lo ocurrido en su intromisión. Giró hacia su izquierda y vio la pequeña mesa con la silla.

Debía esperar a Eve y aprovechó el tiempo muerto para recomponerse física y emocionalmente.

Eve estaba paralizada de frente a la puerta y Villanelle se levantó de la silla sin hacer el mas mínimo sonido. La morocha la escuchó enteramente, hasta el roce de la tela. El peor temor de la rubia se hizo realidad. Eve habló.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" El tono era nervioso pero bajo.

Villanelle dio un paso al frente casi depredadoramente. Delante de ella Eve vestía la remera manga corta entallada, un jean y las mismas zapatillas blancas del día anterior. Llevaba una pequeña bolsa de madera en su mano izquierda y sus lentes puestos, tal como la había visto salir. Su vendaje aún estaba en su antebrazo.

"¿¡Cómo has entrado!?"

Eve terminó con lo justo la frase porque unas zancadas dieron aviso que había cometido un error. Unos dedos largos presionaban sus labios y la fuerza descomunal de un antebrazo por debajo de sus hombros la ajustaba por la espalda hacia la puerta.

"Cállate." Susurró Villanelle en su oído. Eve alteró su respiración pesada rápidamente por la nariz. La altura y el porte de la rubia eran demasiado para su cuerpo menudo. Pasaron algunos segundos hasta que volvió a susurrar bajo cerca de su oído izquierdo. "No te haré daño pero no grites porque tendré que hacer cosas que no quiero. ¿Lo entiendes?" Eve asintió casi imperceptiblemente y su voz intentaba escapar de los dedos de Villanelle. Como favor los abrió sutilmente para que pudiera hablar. "¿Cómo dices?"

"Me aprietas demasiado. Me cuesta respirar."

Automáticamente el antebrazo de Villanelle aflojó su agarre sin soltarla. Habían pasado diez segundos de la presencia de Eve y ya recibía un nuevo baño de culpa.

"Discúlpame, no fue mi intención. Sólo... no grites. ¿Lo prometes?" Volvió a asentir y las manos ajenas se alejaron del cuerpo despacio.

Eve no se movió de su lugar intentando recomponerse del agarre, su cabeza enfrentaba el piso.

"¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Cómo sabes donde vivo?"

"Te seguí ayer por la noche. Quería..." Villanelle exhaló pesadamente. "Quería asegurarme que llegaras bien a tu hogar." La respuesta llegó segundos después.

"Puedo cuidarme sola. Gracias."

Eve pasó a su lado yendo a la cocina, la rubia la siguió de cerca a unos pasos. Dejó la bolsa de madera sobre la mesada y abrió la heladera. Sacó las tres compoteras plásticas. La de arriba de todo había sido levemente comida por Villanelle. Eve las apoyó sobre la mesada y las liberó una por una. Primero la de abajo cerca de los azulejos, luego la del medio a su lado y por último la superior, que quedó cerca del límite de la mesada. Los dedos de Eve se detuvieron y la rubia no quitaba sus ojos de sus movimientos.

La morocha volvió a tomar el envase más alejado y lo alzó levemente. Repitió el proceso con la bandeja siguiente y luego con la última. Esa misma la movió hacia arriba y hacia abajo, como si estuviese comprobando el peso.

"¿Tú has tocado esto?" Dijo mientras volteaba hacia Villanelle.

"Sí."

Eve se apoyó sobre la mesada enfrentando las viandas, algo frustrada. Volvió a su heladera y de su pequeño congelador sacó un pedazo de carne. Rápidamente sacó una sartén y la puso al fuego con una débil llama. Tiró la carne y la tapó. En una de las repisas había un dispositivo con forma de lechuza azul, en su panza tenía una manecilla con algunos números. Sus dedos tocaron con contorno y giró la perilla en consecuencia. Un suave 'tic tac' resonaba de fondo.

Volvió a tomar la compotera plástica saboteada y abrió su primer cajón sacando un tenedor. Se dirigió a la mesa pasando por el costado de una estática Villanelle que no podía correr sus pupilas de ella. Eve olió dentro y luego dejó la vianda sobre la superficie delante de la silla.

"Cómelo."

"No tengo hambre."

"Cómelo igual. Esta comida ya no sirve para mi cliente."

"¿Por qué? Solo le faltan dos pequeños bocados."

"No importa. Deberías saber que una vez que empiezas a comer algo debes terminarlo. No es lo que yo ofrezco como servicio, no brindo comida con faltantes."

Villanelle calló. No tenía nada para decir y, como si fuese una orden directa de Los Doce, se sentó y tomó el tenedor. Parte de ella deseaba volver a comer ese combinado culinario maravilloso. Por su lado Eve sacó verduras de su heladera y una botella alta. La última se la dejó a la comensal que volvía a masticar con gracia. Eve suprimió una sonrisa cuando sus oídos afilados escucharon los vegetales siendo aplastados por los dientes de Villanelle. Se dio cuenta que comía con la boca abierta y el sonido superaba el crujir de la carne que se cocinaba a fuego lento en la sartén.

"Agua."

Sacó una tabla y cortó algunos vegetales. Cuando terminó sacó una nueva bandeja plástica y la dejó a un lado. Sobre un pequeño bol puso los vegetales y los condimentó usando algunas botellas de las múltiples que estaban arriba de la mesada. Los condimentos no iban directo a los vegetales. Eve los vertía primero sobre sus manos y luego los volcaba. Cuando terminó lo pasó a la bandeja. Villanelle la miraba con algo de gracia, sus movimientos eran robóticos, automatizados pero con un dejo de suavidad. Sacó de la bolsa el apio y lo cortó en pequeños pedazos. Puso un poco en cada una de las tres bandejas. Con el restante lo tomó entre sus dedos y se acercó a Villanelle. Su dedo identificó el borde del plástico y tiro los trozos con el restante de las verduras.

De la heladera sacó un poco de miel y mostaza. Tomó un nuevo pote y repitió el proceso. Vertió determinadas cantidades sobre sus dedos y luego dentro. Mientras los terminaba de homogeneizar la lechuza comenzó a timbrar. Lavó rápido sus manos y la calló moviendo la perilla. Abrió la tapa que cubría la carne y acercó su cara, inhalando. Villanelle dejó de masticar cuando vio cómo los dedos de Eve se metieron dentro de la sartén.

"Puedes quemarte."

Los dedos de Eve picotearon fuerte la carne cuidando de no quemarse y midiendo la cocción interior. Le costaba aún más la medición de los alimentos cuando estaban congelados. Lo volteó y puso de nuevo la tapa. Luego activó nuevamente la lechuza.

"Me he quemado durante muchos años. ¿Qué letra tiene la tapa del plástico?" Su cabeza meneó hacia el cuenco frente a Villanelle.

Ella podía jugarle una broma, lo sabía. Podía decir cualquier letra del abecedario, pero no era momento para eso. Hacía más de un día que la asesina no se sentía jocosa.

"Te."

Villanelle había pasado la prueba de Eve. La morocha ya sabía que era la letra te. Lo olió en la ensalada antes de dársela, claramente era la de Tim.

Antes de guardar la última vianda tomó el marcador y escribió la letra sobre la tapa.

Minutos después ya la rubia terminaba la comida y la lechuza volvía a sonar. Eve controló la cocción de la carne una vez más y apagó el fuego. Tomó con avidez el trozo, hundiéndolo en la premezcla de miel y mostaza. Lo dejó allí mientras se enfriaba.

Villanelle terminó de comer y tiró el plástico en la basura. El tenedor y el agua volvieron a sus lugares. Eve acomodó todo rápido y se dirigió cerca de su cama.

"¿Qué haces?"

"Dormir." La morocha abría su placard y sacaba una remera sin mangas y un short. "Trabajé todo el día, estoy cansada."

Entró al baño y luego de un minuto salió vestida. Antes de acostarse se quitó los lentes y los dejó a un lado de la cama, evitando que Villanelle volviese a mirarla. Sin cubrirse se recostó. La rubia volvió a sentarse en la mesa. Las instrucciones eran precisas: dejar a Eve tranquila. Cuando se despertara hablarían. Posó su mentón sobre su palma izquierda y los dedos derechos tamborilearon sobre la mesa en el seno de la oscuridad.

"¿Puedes parar? No puedo dormir."

"¿Qué ocurre? No estoy haciendo nada."

"Tus dedos."

Los ojos avellanas la miraron sorprendida. Se imaginó a sus adentros como sería Eve si fuese una asesina como ella. ' _Letal_ ' fué el veredicto. Luego de una hora supo que Eve ya estaba de viaje en su inconsciente. Se paró suavemente y activó la linterna de su celular una vez más acercándose al cuerpo inerte.

Lo primero que vio fue sus piernas sutilmente separadas. Finas, musculosas de tanto correr. El detalle llamó la atención a Villanelle. Pequeños moretones esparcidos sobretodo en sus muslos. La rodilla derecha de ella estaba raspada. Los rulos de su cabello estaban impecables y la rubia tendió un dedo hacia ellos, acariciándolos. El mismo dedo acarició suavemente su rodilla lastimada.

"¿Qué te ocurrió, Eve?" Susurró dulcemente.

El toque hizo que la mujer se moviera un poco, alejándose del contacto, y volvió a dormirse.

Pasó algo más de tiempo y Villanelle se dedicó a mirar el cuerpo de Eve como respiraba relajadamente.

Un sonido proveniente del celular de Eve despertó no sólo a ella, sino también a una rusa que de tanto en tanto cerraba sus párpados. La morocha gimió volteando en su cama. Su mano izquierda tanteo el suelo en busca de sus lentes y se los puso antes de acercarse al celular. Inmediatamente el cuerpo alto se presentó a su lado y tomó su muñeca, parando a Eve.

"No."

El celular volvió a sonar.

"Puede ser una emergencia, nadie me escribe a ésta hora."

La voz de Eve salió lo suficientemente suave como para calmar la alarma de Villanelle, que relajó sus dedos en ella. La ciega prendió su celular.

" _Tienes una notificación nueva._ " Con rapidez lo abrió. " _Whatsapp, dos mensajes nuevos de Elena._ " Volvió a golpear con sus yemas. " _Elena, mensaje de audio._ " Repitió el golpe. " _¡Que los cumplas feliz! ¡Que los cumplas feliz! ¡Que los cumplas querida Eve! ¡Que los cumplas feliz! Eve, preciosa, ojalá que pases un muy lindo cumpleaños, a pesar de las citas con rusas de mierda. Ojalá este mensaje no te despierte, sé lo temprano que te duermes. Espero verte mañana. ¡Te quiero mucho! Tengo tu regalo aquí conmigo. Cero cero._ "

Eve volvió a arrastrar su dedo al siguiente mensaje.

" _Elena, mensaje de audio._ " Lo presionó. " _Por cierto, olvidé de comentarte. No creo que hayas hablado con algún vecino en el día de hoy pero estoy algo preocupada. En la madrugada del día de ayer, cerca de nuestro barrio, han encontrado a una pareja asesinada en su dormitorio. Aparentemente fue por sobredosis. ¿Pero adivina qué? A ambos le removieron los ojos de sus cuencas. ¿Puedes creerlo? Me acordé de tí. En fin, mañana lo hablamos si lo deseas. ¡Te veo pronto y cuídate! Cero cero una._ "

Eve apagó su celular.

"Disculpa a Elena por el comentario sobre tí."

"¿Es tu cumpleaños?"

"Si ya son más de las doce entonces es veintiuno de junio. Sí es mi cumpleaños."

"¿Podemos hablar? No tengo mucho tiempo."

"¿Qué te hace pensar que yo si lo tengo?"

"Eve, no hagas esto más complicado. Por favor, siéntate." Villanelle dio unos pasos y retrajo una de las sillas de la mesa. A paso lento acató.

Se sentaron enfrentadas pero sin mesa de por medio, que se encontraba al costado de ellas. La chef separó sus piernas y unió sus rodillas con sus manos entre los muslos, su rostro enfrentaba las piernas de Villanelle y su espalda estaba un poco encorbada. La asesina cruzó sus piernas en posición relajada pero atenta.

"¿Cómo entraste?" Rompió Eve.

"¿Qué piensas?"

"Pienso en que tanto de todo lo que me dijiste es verdad. Una simple traductora no podría afrontarlo." La cabeza de la morocha meneó en dirección a Villanelle.

"¿Cómo te has dado cuenta?"

"Antes de entrar a la heladería toqué tu saco. Cuando me presionaste contra la puerta toqué lo que llevas puesto. Son telas finas." Villanelle entreabrió su boca. "No respondes ninguna de mis preguntas." Sentenció.

"Con ganzúas."

"Dudo que una cerrajera tampoco pueda afrontar esas prendas."

"No solo los cerrajeros irrumpen en casas ajenas." El tono de voz de Villanelle baja lo suficiente para mojarse en peligroso. Eve tardó largos segundos en responder.

"¿Quién eres?"

"No quieres saberlo." La rubia desdobló sus piernas y apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas, inclinándose. Los ojos avellanas estaban llenos de filo. "¿Qué te ocurrió?"

"Accidente cuando era niña."

"Aún no respondes."

"Me cayó limpia cañerías en los ojos a los cinco años." Villanelle tomó aire como si fuese veneno.

"Me has mentido."

"Tú también."

"¿Por qué tienes una raqueta de tenis si no puedes jugar?" Eve resopló al aire.

"Si juego al tenis. ¿Acaso no has visto el tamaño de la pelota de la fotografía? ¿No has notado que es más grande que una normal? Jugamos con pelotas de goma espuma que emiten un sonido cuando golpea el piso e impacta en la raqueta."

"He revisado tu celular. Casi no tienes contactos. ¿Por qué?" Eve negó al aire.

"¿Y encima te lo preguntas? Y creía que yo era la ciega. ¿No te das cuenta que me manejo en mi propio ambiente? No salgo de mi comodidad." Villanelle crispó un poco su rostro ante el comentario engreído. "Dime, ¿Cuántas personas conoces que son amigos de ciegos?"

Eve seguía con su rostro en diagonal al suelo, sin enfrentar a la asesina.

"¿Quiénes son los hombres?"

"¿Por qué te has ido ayer?"

"Los hombres. ¿Quienes son?"

"Mis clientes."

"¿Por qué te contratan a tí?" Eve volvió a resoplar.

"¿Sigues sin entenderlo? Mira los chefs hoy en día, haciendo sus platos de la manera más bonita posible. Salpicando con salsa los bordes o toda esa mierda. O los imbéciles que estudian la gastronomía molecular y esa mierda." Villanelle recordó varios de sus restaurants favoritos en París con esa metodología. "Cuando pierdes un sentido trabajas un tiempo afilando los otros. Me contratan porque tengo un olfato y un gusto bien desarrollado, no para pintarte el platito de comida con salsa picante. Porque se bien qué compro y qué como. Dime, ¿Te ha gustado lo que has comido?"

"Sí."

"¿Qué tanto?"

"Mucho. Jamás he comido tan delicioso. ¿Qué carne era? ¿Pollo?"

"Conejo. Más sabroso que el pollo."

"¿Por qué no trabajas en un restaurant? Ganarías más dinero."

"Villanelle, ¿Qué haces tú con el dinero que ganas?"

"Me doy lujos. Ropa, joyas, lo que quiera."

"¿Y qué piensas tú que puedo querer yo?" Eve alzó su ceja y torció su rostro. Villanelle calló. "¿Trabajar en una cocina, siendo peón de un hombre que seguro me trate como una idiota por mi discapacidad y chocarme con todos los que trabajan allí dentro? ¿Para qué? ¿Para ganar mil euros más de lo que gano? Villanelle nadie me va a devolver lo que yo deseo. Y por el contrario de lo que siento que estás pensando, no quiero volver a ver. No lo necesito. Lo que quiero es ser normal. Que llegue el viernes a la noche y tenga alguien con quién salir, alguien a quién abrazar, amar o cuidar. Tener... a alguien."

Villanelle hizo silencio procesando la frase.

"¿Has besado a alguien?" Preguntó afilando sus ojos a los pocos rasgos que podía ver de Eve con sus lentes puestos. La morocha se mordió sus labios.

"Sí." La rubia entrecerró los ojos.

"¿Esa persona sabía que eras ciega?" Eve negó al aire, casi avergonzada.

"No. He simulado como lo he hecho contigo."

"¿Y qué ocurrió luego?"

"Fue en una fiesta. Se fue."

"¿Has tenido sexo alguna vez?" Eve calló. Pasó un minuto y no hizo sonido alguno. "Responde."

"Villanelle, ¿Has visto mi cama?" Meneó su cabeza hacia atrás.

"He tenido relaciones en camas individuales, incluso sin ellas."

"Bien por tí. Pero aún sigues siendo más ciega que yo." Villanelle gruñó. "No es con quién tengo sexo o no. Es con quién despierto cada mañana. Te preguntaré, ¿Cuántos días has pasado desde tu emancipación en que te has levantado sola en tu cama? ¿Sabes? Te apuesto lo que quieras que alcanzaría con que uses tus dos manos, si es que no usas una sola. ¡Mírate!"

"Baja la voz." Eve volvió a hacer silencio. "¿Has tenido sexo alguna vez?"

"No. ¿Contenta? Jamás lo he hecho."

"¿Cómo sabes que eres lesbiana?"

"Lo sé desde pequeña. No necesito ver para saber que las mujeres son hermosas, más suaves y más delicadas que los hombres."

"¿Por qué no tienes amigos? Eres una buena persona." Eve meneó sus hombros.

"No todo tiene explicación. Cuota mía también en encerrarme en cosas que conozco."

"¿Por qué has elegido esa plaza?"

"Es casi la única plaza que me guía en todo momento, por la grava. Creí que podía controlar la cita contigo pero jamás pensé que te gustaran los equilibristas. Creí que bastaría con el helado." Villanelle lo recordó.

"Tu reloj. No anda. Fija las dos y media." Eve abrió un poco sus labios, sorprendida. "Elena te ha ayudado con las fotografías que te envié."

"Sólo aquella que el descriptor de imágenes no llegaba a leer."

"¿Tu familia?"

"Mi padre murió a los pocos meses de haber nacido. Y mi madre hace ya ocho años."

"Tus clientes no te escriben. ¿Son reales?"

"Evito los mensajes de texto. Prefiero que me llamen. De todas maneras hablo con ellos si desean algo en especial cuando retiran sus pedidos."

"¿Quienes son ellos? ¿A qué se dedican?"

"Gente importante, gerentes de bancos, empresarios. Gano bien pero no me abuso."

"Mentiste en tu biografía con lo de la orca."

"No, no mentí. Si la vi antes de quedarme ciega a mis cinco años."

"El murciélago."

"¿No los has googleado? ¿Quieres que te preste mis lentes y mi bastón? Yo no lo uso mucho."

Villanelle encontraba llamativo que no se espante de alguien que había irrumpido en su casa. Molesto y sorprendente.

"No me hables así, Eve. Me gustas pero no me gustas tanto."

"¿Qué sabes de lo que me dijo mi amiga respecto a esa pareja?"

"¿Por qué preguntas?"

"¡Deja de evitar mis malditas preguntas!"

El movimiento fue más rápido de lo que Eve imaginó. El aire llano que la envolvía de pronto se volvió denso. La mano de Villanelle se encerraba en la tira de su remera apoyando su antebrazo a lo largo de su clavícula y su otra mano en su boca.

"Te he dicho que no grites porque tendré que hacer cosas que no quiero. Calmada, ¿De acuerdo?"

Eve balbuceo contra sus dedos una vez más. Villanelle los separó.

"¿Es así como solucionas todo? ¿Apretando y callando a la gente?"

"Sí."

La rubia sacó provecho de su proximidad para inspirar cerca de la piel de Eve. Un leve reflejo sobre sus lentes la mostraba desesperada, más depredadora que nunca. Como si la encomendaran matar un equipo entero de rugbiers. Eve había saboteado su sentido del gusto con la comida, y ahora lo hacía con su olfato. De alguna manera se daba cuenta que su piel no emanaba miedo y eso hacía que Eve huela a fuego. Encantador para una Villanelle en pleno proceso de destape interno.

Se alejó nuevamente en su silla. Carraspeó y su mano derecha buscó dentro del bolsillo de su saco amarillo. Eve escuchó un tintineo constante que sobreflotaba el aire. Villanelle sacaba su cuchillo mariposa y lo movía con avidez entre sus dedos. Lo abrió y luego lo cerró volviéndolo a guardar.

"¿Has sido tú?" Eve soltó su aire pesado de los pulmones.

"Sí."

"¿Por qué?"

"Se han burlado de ti en la plaza y te han llamado drogadicta." Eve demoró en responder recordando el episodio con la pareja.

"Villanelle, si tuviese que matar a cada persona que se ha burlado de mí no quedaría ni Dios." Dos segundos de silencio. "Incluyéndote."

"Me sentí en la obligación de hacerlo y ya me he castigado lo suficiente por mis actos en el día de ayer."

"No eres la única."

Eve desenroscó sus manos de sus muslos y las apoyó sobre sus rodillas. Un leve haz de luz iluminaba los nudillos enrojecidos en la derecha. Villanelle llegó a notarlo.

"¿Por qué lo haces?" Preguntó la morocha.

"Porque es lo único que sé hacer."

"¿Segura?" Villanelle pensó para sí antes de responder.

"Eso creo."

"Suenas como un robot."

"Tu también eres uno. No sales de la comodidad de lo que ya armaste. No exploras cosas nuevas."

"Sí lo hago."

"¿Cómo?"

"Contigo." Villanelle no respondió buscando que se explaye. "Antes de que enviaras la solicitud a la aplicación eliminé una fotografía. Una donde llevaba mi bastón, mis lentes y estaba parada en un parque. Elena la tomó. ¿Sabes cuántas invitaciones me han aceptado de las que he enviado?" Eve alzó su mano y marcó una 'o' con su pulgar e índice. "¿Sabes cuántas invitaciones me han enviado?" Volvió a gesticular. "Por eso la eliminé. Y has llegado tú."

Durante un minuto ninguna de las dos dijo algo más.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que alguien como yo puede cambiar algo en tu vida? No soy la más indicada."

"No sé si eres la indicada. No sé si puedes cambiar algo de mi vida."

"¿Entonces?"

"¿Crees que debería bajar mis brazos? Porque ya lo he hecho muchas veces."

"Soy una asesina." Cortó. Eve no respondió y su cuerpo tampoco mostraba temor. "Puedo matarte de veinte maneras diferentes en éste momento." Sin respuesta. "¿No tienes miedo?"

"¿A qué debería temer?"

"La muerte."

"Si me matarías ahora mismo créeme que no te llevas mucho de éste mundo. Recuerda, no dejo de ser un robot. Me levanto, me ejercito, cocino y me voy a dormir. Eso es todo. Francamente, sentiría pena del esfuerzo que tendrías que hacer."

"¿Por qué te menosprecias de esa forma?"

"No me menosprecio Villanelle, simplemente me ajusto a la realidad. Soy ciega, soy discapacitada y eso ahuyenta a las personas. Por diferentes motivos. Porque no sabes cómo tratarme. Porque temen que les toque el rostro. Porque piensan que los haré mis servidores toda la eternidad guiándome o simplemente porque temen al ver mis ojos. Si salgo con mi bastón y llego a una esquina me toman el brazo para cruzar sin que se los pida y no saben que deben esperar a que yo busque el contacto sobre sus hombros. Nadie enseña eso más que la experiencia y lo admito. Es lo que es y ya. Cometí un error en mi infancia. Pagué, pago y pagaré las consecuencias."

"Quítate los lentes." El tono autoritario y filoso de Villanelle no bajaba.

"¿Para qué? Huiste la última vez."

"¿Y no lo haces porque no quieres que me vaya?" Eve mordió su labio y apretó sus puños sobre los muslos.

"No quiero que me temas y si esto es lo que debo hacer..." Alzó sus hombros. "Lo haré. Por más que odie usarlos."

Para Villanelle todo estaba al revés. Por primera vez conocía una persona que sabía y entendía que era una asesina y no generaba un prejuicio en base a eso. Eve era la primer persona que la conocía por dentro pero no por fuera. En ningún momento la había tocado, probado, mucho menos visto. Solo oírla y olerla. Todo el esfuerzo de Villanelle de lucir bien con su cuerpo y su estética para facilitar su trabajo con ella no servía. Cuando lo generalmente era que la gente conociera el exterior y, con algo de suerte, salían vivos. Pero jamás el interior. Sentía que si pasaba más tiempo con ella sabría quién es Oksana, Anna, Konstantin y hasta la madre que la parió.

Las dos estaban en extremos casi opuestos pero la osadía de Eve había tendido un puente entre ellas, conectándolas de la manera más inusual que pudiese imaginar. Lo peor de todo para la rubia era que eso no se sentía mal ni incómodo.

Villanelle se paró frente a Eve.

"Párate." Eve alzó su rostro hacia su voz, confundida. "Párate y mírame."

Ambas evitaron la aclaración ante el absurdo verbo. Eve acató lentamente.

Los iris avellana se arrastraron rápidamente por todo el rostro de Eve, guardando en algún lugar de su cabeza su piel. Villanelle alzó su mano y posó dos dedos sobre el marco y su pulgar sobre la base del lente.

"¿Puedo?"

Eve se paralizó por completo. Había perdido registro de cuando había sido la última vez que alguien le había pedido permiso quitarle las gafas. 

Villanelle movió muy despacio sus dedos y los quitó. Frente a ella el rostro de una Eve en paz la recibía con sus párpados cerrados. Dejó los lentes sobre la mesa sin correr su atención de Eve. Sus manos acunaron el rostro por ambos lados. Las pequeñas cicatrices alrededor de sus cuencas brillaban en la oscuridad.

"Por favor." Rogó.

Casi en cámara lenta Eve abrió sus ojos. El color avellana le daba la bienvenida al intenso e intrigante jade. El aire escapó de los pulmones de Villanelle y su voz corrigió el movimiento.

"No puedo creer lo hermosa que eres."

Villanelle sintió como el verde jade la agarraba del cabello y la arrastraba adentro de un agujero negro. Nublándola, perdiendo noción de todo el contexto y hasta de su propia vida. La asesina pensó que podría pasar toda la noche así pero un suave temblor en los hombros de Eve la trajo a Tierra.

Escaneó rápidamente su cuerpo y notó que sus puños estaban cerrados en su short, luchando consigo misma y conteniéndose. Sus brazos vibraban imperceptiblemente.

La rusa soltó su rostro y retrocedió un paso. El aire fresco pero no frío volvía a abrigar a la morocha parada en linea recta.

La fricción de las telas le dio algo en qué concentrarse para no implosionar en sí misma.

"¿Qué haces?" Preguntó temblorosa.

Un minuto después volvía a sentir la presencia de Villanelle frente a ella. Los largos dedos se enroscaban en sus muñecas aliviando la fuerza ejercida sobre la tela de su pantalón corto. Eve siguió su ritmo. La rubia alzó lentamente las manos hacia su cuello.

"Allí lo tienes. Hazlo. Quiero que veas."

De manera automática los dedos de Eve se enroscaron dulcemente en la base del cuello de Villanelle. Como película repetida la asesina sintió como hacía el mismo recorrido con sus falanges como había hecho en el video. Los ojos jade perdían su fuerza y poco a poco se humedecían con cada nuevo descubrimiento de piel ajena.

Eve trazó su nariz y llegó a sus labios. Inmediatamente sus dedos, su mentón, sus labios y sus cejas temblaron. Su pecho de achicó hasta convertirse en un mísero grano de arena. Villanelle vio en primera fila cómo luchaba para no romper en llanto frente a ella. Con los pulgares sobre sus labios la rubia tiró de sus comisuras marcando una suave sonrisa.

El aliento escapó inmediatamente de la boca de Eve y, por reflejo, se inclinó, apoyando su frente sobre el pecho de Villanelle, justo debajo de su clavícula. Su espalda soltaba suaves espasmos, llorando en silencio.

Sus manos bajaron pasando por su mentón, su cuello hacia sus hombros desnudos.

"¿Qué ves?" Preguntó en un susurro.

"Lo veo todo."

Las manos de Eve viajaron por los largos brazos de Villanelle al costado de su cuerpo hasta encontrar sus manos. De forma automática sus dedos se cruzaron con los otros.

Bajo la fina audición Eve el corazón de Villanelle tenía un ritmo pausado pero constante, sin oscilaciones. Casi como una canción de cuna para ella.

Para Eve la cercanía de los cuerpos lo decía todo. Una asesina a sangre fría completamente desnuda delante de ella le hizo recuperar la visión perdida hace casi treinta años atrás, dándole sentido a todo nuevamente.

Había llegado el momento en que su frente se alejaba del pecho y, como una lectura corporal mutua, ambas volvieron a cerrar la distancia pero esta vez fue con el sentido gustativo. Los labios de ambas se encontraban de manera sincronizada, reforzando el puente de su sentido del tacto.

Para Villanelle Eve había obstruido todos sus sentidos, incluso el de la audición, pero se había equivocado. El verdadero sabotaje fue cuando Eve gimió en voz alta por primera vez resonando en las paredes de su pequeño departamento.

Se sentía en paz consigo misma y se dio cuenta que no necesitaba ninguno de ellos para sentir a Eve. Todo iba más allá.

Esa noche los cuerpos se anularon entre sí, como una simplificación matemática. Una simple compensación. Eve le dio un nuevo sentido oculto a la vida de Villanelle y ella a cambio le devolvió el perdido.

A la mañana siguiente Eve se despertó y no necesitó demasiado para darse cuenta que estaba sola en su departamento. Sus manos bailaron suavemente a lo largo de su piel, dejándole saber que estaba desnuda.

Había un dejo de fragancia a jazmín y agua marina pero el silencio era abrumador. Sin pensar demasiado se acercó a su mesa de madera y prendió su celular.

" _Tienes una notificación nueva._ " Presionó con agilidad. " _Whatsapp, un mensaje nuevo de Villanelle._ "

Volvió a tipear.

" _Villanelle, mensaje de audio._ "

Reproducir.

" _Feliz cumpleaños Eve. Cuatro cincuenta y tres._ "

Eve sonrió ante la cálida voz.

No sabía si volvería _ver_ a Villanelle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zpn2XpRcb9M


End file.
